The Beginning of the End
by Oh-Johanna
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Battle Within.' The third and final segment of this long, nerve-racking, and tumultuous story. Full of every moment we wished had never happened and so many more that we dreamed had...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I.. cannot tell you, how long it has taken me to get my thoughts organized for this story. The third and last in the war trilogy of Severus and Minerva. I had the beginnings of this chapter since before I finished 'Another Battle Within' and could not for the life of me get the words right. I was reading over all the wonderful reviews I received at the end of the last story and I am so happy that I have finally been able to put this together piece by piece and at long last begin the end..

.

.

.

.

.

Minerva stood completely still. Her tall black figure etched in place, silhouetted and rigid before the open window. The dimly lit room surrounded her with a familiar cluttering of books and trinkets. Most of which held a very fine layer of dust. Before her the sun was rising over the tree line of the forbidden forest and a low fog persisted over the grounds of Hogwarts. She hadn't slept that night. Or the night before.

Somewhere there were sounds.. rustling trees, birds, thestrels or some other beast moving in the paddock. All of these strangely distant.

She had one hand resting on the thick stone of her vantage point, the other hung loosely beside her black robes. The black hat upon her head dipping much lower than usual around her black eyes. Black: the color of wealth, modesty, and mourning.

That is how Severus found her. As slowly as a man may move he made his ascent through the decrepit gargoyle's entrance and up the winding staircase to the headmaster's office. The door creaked with old joints as he pushed it aside and her tall, familiar silhouette came into view. Her back turned to him, he stepped calmly into the room.

The arrival of a second party did little to disturb her. He was met with no sign that she had heard him at all. A quick sweep of his eyes saw the place was exactly as he had last seen it. Perhaps she had moved a few papers around, picked up a few books, but Dumbledore's office remained. Beside him he set a heavy carpetbag at the door and hung a borrowed traveling cloak on a near-by hook. Then he straightened, taking in one last look of a dark curl of hair straying from beneath her hat, and addressed her.

"Professor." He said. The same syllables he'd used to greet her for the last sixteen years. Just as dry and distant as they had always sounded. As though nothing had changed. "What are you doing in my office?"

It was cruelly phrased. She turned her head just slightly, as though these words were her first indication of his presence, then slowly she turned to face him. He made a quick motion for his wand when he saw that hers hung poised in her drooped hand but she made no effort to use it.

"Go ahead." She said. "Kill me." She raised her head fully to see him, the brim of her hat revealing dark and sunken eyes beneath her thin spectacles. "I should have known it would be you."

Eyeing her, and wand still at the ready, Severus produced a stack of papers from his robes.

"Headmaster?" He asked, ignoring the possibility that she was referring to anything else. "Orders from the Ministry right here."

He nonchalantly waved the folded parchment and flopped it onto the headmaster's desk. His desk now. She didn't bother to look.

Instead Minerva looked beyond him to the largest portrait that now hung in the room, where the image of a grey haired, and long bearded Albus Dumbledore slept peacefully in his wingback chair. "I'm surprised the room opened to you." She said without facing him. "Not terribly, though, there are other _Slytherins_ on this wall." And her subtle tone was sharp on the snake's name.

A select few of the previous headmaster's fidgeted in their portraits and wrinkled their noses without much effort to conceal it.

"Considering the wizard who has arranged for my position," Severus replied condescendingly. "I'm not surprised at all. Greatness can overcome many things."

She shuddered. This devoted praise for the darkest of wizards was sickening. Voldemort was no more great than he was sane. Again her eyes searched the painting. It had been many months now since Albus' portrait had appeared in this office, but always he would be sleeping. She longed, more than anything, to see the blue of those old eyes, if they would only open..

Her thoughts and their bleak conversation was momentarily interrupted by more footsteps clomping up the winding stairs and Minerva looked back to see two oddly placed figures lugging several larger bags enter behind Severus. They heaved the mismatched luggage off their shoulders in a loud heap on the floor and bent, hands on knees, to catch their breath.

"Ah Professor," Severus said again, droll politeness dripping from his tongue, "Allow me to introduce my new Deputies, Amycus and Alecto Carrow."

Severus waved his hand and the two newcomers stood up, both with crooked smiles across their dumb faces. "Alecto will be teaching the new Muggles Studies class for us this year, while Amycus here, will be taking up my old position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'm sure you'll find their teachings more up to par with today's standards." To his side the pair chuckled loudly.

Minerva glanced between them, both short, hunched characters with plump, sour noses, she knew them well. Anyone who had fought in the First Wizarding War knew of the delight they took in torturing. Anyone who hadn't had heard the stories.

Severus regarded her disgusted expression with satisfaction. "Now, I will ask again, Professor. What are you doing in my office?"

Minerva's eyes shifted to his, a queer expression on her face, as though she might be hallucinating. It didn't seem as though any of this could actually be real.

At her silence Snape spoke again. "I am aware that in your previous years at this school you have frequented the Headmaster's Office at anytime you wished." A small curl ran through his lips. "Might I give you warning, that in the future if I find you have entered my office at anytime without my express invitation, I will have to assume that you are here for one reason only. And may I assure you; I am not averse to handling your fondness for Headmasters, Professor. I will be more than happy to accommodate you."

Minerva's eyes grew ten fold. She might have hexed him into the next century if she hadn't been so utterly shocked.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb began to elbow each other with broad grins. "She looks like a right piece of meat." Amycus grunted enjoyably. "I'll bet she's tough to tame." Alecto only cackled in response, her bitter laughter ringing in Minerva's ears.

Within an instant Severus' expression dropped and he shot them an irritable look. "These go in my quarters." He snapped, motioning to the luggage. "_Not_ my office."

The Carrow's quickly hushed and shared a glance, begrudgingly bending over the heavy luggage once more. Severus' sharp eyes followed them out.

"You'll have more time to get acquainted during our first staff meeting." He said again to Minerva with false sweetness as they shuffled out. "On a related note, there will be some changes to the students curriculum this year, as well as a few new rules…"

He made a slow half circle around her to his new desk, running his forefingers along its surface. Her eyes followed him around the room and she inhaled on instinct when he brushed against her as he passed.

"Nothing you can't accommodate I'm sure." He continued. "Really you will find that you have much more freedom, as your time will no longer be taken up by.. superfluous duties."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I suggest you use that time wisely." Below her collar her skin bristled at the threat.

He now stood directly behind the desk, his tall, dark form completely concealing Albus from sight. He placed his palms against the wooden surface and leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing to a threatening glare. "Should I hear of any mischief or misconduct, whether by staff or student alike, I will make it my personal business to see that person reprimanded in the most severest manner possible. Do not provoke me to act on this promise."

Again he stood erect and gestured to the door that swung open at his command. "A list of everything you need to know will be sent to your rooms."

Minerva stared at him hard. "And if I refuse?" She asked.

He chuckled as though he'd been expecting this. "I'd do what I was told if I were in your position. I fear I might not be as lenient to your insolence as the previous headmaster of Hogwarts."

The blood beneath Minerva's skin boiled. She wanted nothing more than to tear the black heart right out of him and feed it down his throat. He merely cocked an eye at her lack of movement. "Are you waiting for an escort?" He asked. "Your quarters are just where you remember them."

She stayed a moment or two longer staring at him, but she had nothing to say. She lifted her wand hand and saw his eyes dart momentarily as she slid it into its place within her robes and turned on her heels.

The door slammed shut behind her, rattling several of the previous headmasters that hung nearby. When the sharp, swift clicks of her heels could no longer be heard Severus at last took his seat in the wide, smooth chair that belonged to the reigning Headmaster of Hogwarts. He sat for a moment unmoving, staring hard at his feet, then slowly he rested his elbows on the dark wood of the desk and let his head fall tiredly into empty hands.

"Severus.." Came the voice, as he knew it would. And it was calm and gentle, just as he had expected it to be, which made him despise it even more.

"Don't." He spat, without so much as glancing up to Albus's portrait, now wide-awake. "Don't you dare speak right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you SO much to all those who are still excited about this story even though it's been so long. I knew I would lose some readers after all this time but it makes it worth writing to know there are still people as in love with these characters as I am. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Her clothes were torn. Fragments of black robe whipped at her sides as she moved swiftly down the endless corridor. Where in Merlin's name was Albus? She'd spent the last half hour searching the halls for students, gathering a head count on her Gryffindors. The other Heads of House had been instructed to do the same. Only Severus could not be found, but that wasn't surprising, he was probably with Albus, wherever he was. She'd hailed the Slytherin prefects to search the dungeons instead.

Now she was headed to the infirmary. She'd witnessed more than a few blows during the fight that would need attending to, and quickly. The unexpectedness of tonight, the Death Eaters, how they had broken into the castle.. it was all so unnerving. There was an inexplicable chill about the air that set her hair on end. At least she had not been hurt. Remarkably.. she had not been hurt.

She stopped just short of the infirmary, spotting a group of red-eyed Hufflepuffs huddled in a corner.

"You three," She called, her deep Scottish burr rolling over the 'r.' "Back to your dormitory at once, and tell anyone else you see that fifty points will be deducted for each student I find still out of bed."

One of the girls, a first year in pink stockings, immediately started crying. Minerva sighed deeply. She walked forward and put her hand on the girls shoulder, carefully leaning down to a slightly smaller height. "Heledd," She said, surprised by her own patience as she spoke. "There's nothing to worry about now. The danger has passed. Follow your classmates back to bed."

The girl hiccupped and nodded. Minerva rose again to her full height. Her heart clenched as she watched them turn away and an older girl put her arm around the younger… They deserved an explanation for what had happened tonight. An explanation for why they had been awoken from their supposedly safe beds by explosions and violence. But any explanations would have to wait. She needed one herself.

Stowing her wand for the first time since nightfall Minerva finally reached her destination. The large doors opened to a mass of black robes gathered around a lone bed: Bill Weasley. Dozens of watery eyes met hers as she crossed the room. "Molly and Arthur are on their way," She said as she reached them, the words having little to no effect on anyone.

She glanced down at the boy's mangled, unrecognizable face, bringing her hand to her head. She turned to Harry. She noted for a split second his wet, bloodshot eyes that she had seen only once before, on the night he had claimed the Tri-Wizard Cup...

"What happened?" She asked. "Hagrid told me you were with Dumbledore. He said Professor Snape was involved in s – "

"Snape killed Dumbledore."

Silence.

Minerva stared at him. For one very long minute all she could do was stare at him. And then she shook her head, her eyes fluttering, and she swayed, giving herself willingly to gravity. Poppy rushed forth conjuring a chair and Minerva fell heavy into the soft cushion with a single word. "Snape."

Everyone looked around in alarm. There was a mixture of fear and confusion in their anxious glances. But Minerva noticed nothing; she was murmuring low to herself. "We all wondered…" She said quietly. "but he trusted…always… Snape–"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens." Said Lupin darkly. "We always knew that." The harsh sound of his voice seemed to move her and Minerva looked up, but his features were blurry and distorted, his grey eyes as cold as though he could see the dark, greasy professor where she sat.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" Whispered Tonks. "I always thought he must know something about Snape that we didn't."

Madam Popmfrey pushed a glass of something into Minerva's hands but she wouldn't take it.

"I'm sure that's what we all thought." Remus said. "I'd like to know what Snape told him that was so convincing."

"I know." Said Harry suddenly. Everyone turned to him shocked. Minerva, like a small child in a bad dream, shut her eyes. As though she could block out his words if she could block out his face. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made him kill my parents. Then he told Dumbledore he was sorry he'd done it, sorry they were dead!"

Lupin roared as the short tale ended, leaping at once from his seat. "He believed that? Snape hated James!" Tonks covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head wide-eyed back and forth. Fleur sobbed quietly clutching Bill's open palm.

Minerva felt Poppy's hand on her shoulder, but she would not open her eyes.

"And he didn't think a damn about my mother, either." Harry shouted on. "She was muggle-born. '_Mudblood'_ he called her!"

Suddenly Minerva's eyes snapped open. "Its all my fault." She said. "My fault. I sent for Snape, I – I actually sent for him to come and help us!"

She tried to think of how it had happened, how she could have _let_ this happen. She'd sent Filius to fetch him. Of course she did, they _needed_ him! They were fighting an overwhelming battle, outnumbered, and caught unaware. They needed all the help they could get.

And then when she had seen him.. it was all so fast. She was fighting the Carrows, deflecting a blasting curse, and she saw him move swiftly out of the corner of her eye. He'd run passed her, through some invisible barrier, and as he did so his hand had brushed her bottom rib, only for an instant, his fingers sliding delicately across her hip. She remembered that so clearly… There was an inexplicable moment of warmth from that touch, and then he was gone.

At the time she'd ignored it, kept fighting, but it was as if everything had changed.. nothing seemed able to touch her. Every curse they hurled missed by just an inch, or was deflected by some rogue spell. She could feel the immense, destructive powers around her but even the ricochet of nearby blasts didn't reach her. She hadn't noticed at the time.. she'd been fighting.. But when she'd seen Severus running towards her again, dragging Malfoy on his heels, that strange warmth overtook her a second time.

She remembered being ashamed of the feeling…

"It isn't your fault Minerva." Came Lupin's firm voice. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way."

She shook her head. "If I hadn't alerted Snape he might never have known what was happening. I don't think he _knew_ before Filius told him.. I don't think he knew they were coming!"

Lupin circled the hospital bed and placed both hands squarely on her shoulders. "Minerva, this isn't your fault.

No one said a word. There was nothing that could be said. She couldn't bear to look at anyone, to read in their eyes the awful truth, none filled with more anger or revenge than Harry's…

The loud sound of the infirmary door squealing on its hinges broke the horrible silence and two more Weasley's entered the room. Upon instinct alone, or perhaps her years of teaching, Minerva jumped out of her seat. "Arthur.. Molly.. I am so sorry."

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley ran passed her as she saw her son's mangled face. Arthur took her hand but briefly with a weary expression.

Remus and Tonks backed away from the bed and an umbrella of brilliant orange hair now hid Bill from Minerva's view.

Slowly she walked towards the crowd once more, carefully placing one foot before the other. It was clear by the sudden appearance of Poppy at her side that she was not succeeding well. She was escorted to her chair, like a helpless old woman. She thought of what Albus would say if she coddled him so..

If she _had_ coddled him so.. She corrected herself.

She sat again, sinking into that chair heavier than she had ever felt in her seventy years. Everything would have a past-tense now.. There would be no more early 'good mornings' with his white beard tangled and stringy from the night before.. No more late 'good nights' as his arms encircled her after a fretful day of wondering and worrying.. No more of him at all…

Desperately Minerva closed her eyes and tried to recall the last words they had spoken. The last touched they'd shared. The last time she had seen those brilliant blue eyes winking at her with that knowing smile.

He'd told the staff he'd be away for a few hours; Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora would be joining them to patrol the corridors.. just in case. Minerva had followed him back into his office and he'd smiled at the curious, worried look in her eyes, gently kissing her cheek.

"I wont be long." He said. That was all.

It had been too simple. Too short. What sort of farewell was that? How could he leave her without telling her he loved her? Without taking her in his arms and holding her as though she were the only thing left in the world? After all those years.. All those years she'd lived with him, taught with him, fought with him! After everything they had been through… How could he not have let her say goodbye…

Shouting dragged Minerva out of her thoughts to the conversation around her.

"See! She doesn't care! She still wants to marry him!" Tonks stood facing Remus, hands on her hips and an exasperated expression across her face.

"It's different.." said Lupin. His lips had barely moved but his body was suddenly tense. Minerva glanced to the frilly French vixen that now clung to Bill's limp hand and could well guess what had happened. "He wont be a full werewolf. The cases are completely– "

"But I don't care either, I don't care! I've told you a million times!"

"And I've told you a million times that I'm too old for you, too poor.. too dangerous.." He was trying desperately not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I always said you were taking a ridiculous stance on this, Remus." Molly said.

"I'm not being ridiculous." Lupin said steadily. "Tonks deserves someone young and whole."

"But she wants you." Arthur said kindly. "And after all, young and whole men don't always remain so.." He gestured sadly to his son, lying between them.

Remus looked around nervously. "This is.. not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore.." Minerva said, and Lupin whirled around startled she had come up so quietly behind him. "..would have been happier than anyone to think there was a little more love in the world."

There was something almost ghostlike in her pale expression. She stared straight through him to the unholy sight of the Bill's deformed face.

Hours later she had spoken to the staff about closing down the school. This was no longer a suitable place for children.. without any guarantee of safety or protection.. without Albus..

She had wanted to address the Heads of House but with only Pomona and Filius the room seemed intolerably empty. Besides, Pomona had hiccupped through the entire meeting, her nerves too rattled from the amount of weeping she had done, and Filius only sat beside her patting her knee and shaking his head over and over again. "We must consult the governors," Was his only contribution.

Neither had noticed that the Head of Slytherin House was decidedly absent.

"Tomorrow at breakfast I'll inform the students that classes and exams have been temporarily postponed.. if not cancelled, and send them home on the train." Minerva finished.

"You can't send them home before the funeral!" Harry said. "They'll want to say.."

"Goodbye." Hiccupped Sprout.

Minerva listened to a few more 'here heres' and 'seconds' before gradually accepting. "Very well, then Horace, if I could ask you to take over as Head of Slytherin House for the remainder of term."

Slughorn looked up a bit off. "Of course, but why? What has happened to Professor Snape?"

Minerva focused her eyes on rolling up the long length of parchment in her hands. "Snape is no longer with us."

At this, Harry took it upon himself to tell, yet again, how Albus had been murdered. Slughorn let out an initial outbursts about having taught him as a student but before more could be said Everard's portrait quickly informed them that the Minister of Magic was on his way.

The silence that followed was despondent. The only sounds were Hagrid's soft weeping and Pomona's sharp hiccups. "Gone.. (hic).. I can't believe Dumbledore is gone…"

Those three words echoed in Minerva's mind as loud as the click of her heels down the long corridor, had haunted her every moment since... but as she reached for a fist full of floo power and stepped deliberately into the fireplace, she swore on Severus Snape's grave those words would haunt her no longer. He was _not_ gone…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: When you get to "Smiling-salts," it's supposed to say smiling, not smelling. So a different compound all together.

.

.

.

.

Professor Sprout caught Trelawney's elbow as she stumbled across the room to take her seat. Limbs shaking she settled down, whispering ominously.

"I knew this day would come. I saw this all so clearly-"

"Sybill, this is hardly the time." Slughorn twittered behind her.

A sharp reply was on her tongue when the staff room door swung open and Severus Snape stalked in, his robes billowing in that familiar and yet, now almost funereal manner.

Most of the staff recognized the two wizards that trotted in behind him and a loud outburst of shock could be heard from the half-giant sitting in the back. The Carrows scuttled to a wall adjacent Snape, their eyes darting from one professor to the next, daring anyone to protest, hungry for a fight.

"As," Snape began, his voice low and drawn out, gazing over the small crowd, "you are all aware, there has been a change in staff." He motioned to his left. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow, your new Deputies, and I your new Headmaster."

There were a few exceptional glances thrown about at this.

"Classes will go on as scheduled." He continued. "As will short holiday's for students, apparition lessons, and the occasional outing to Hogsmeade. We would not want to give the impression that anything has changed here at Hogwarts.."

A few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. He could only imagine what they had been expecting when their new Headmaster had been announced, but it was clear now that everyone was sharing similar thoughts. As for Snape, he was far too apprehensive about what this year would entail. He had promised Dumbledore protection for the students but naturally he feared the worst.

He would be fighting more than Lord Voldemort and the measly Carrows, but every other member of the staff, and probably a few moronic students as well. Juggling it all, while attempting to aid Potter, the pitiful wonder boy, was more than enough to put a little fear in him; A fear that was only heightened by the heedless absence of a particular professor.

"There will be no more tolerance for violation of the rules," He said. His voice dry, his manner bleak. Everything as it should be, though his stomach was turning with knots. "And adequate punishment will be employed. Any member of the staff failing to comply with these terms will face similar repercussions."

His words floated around them, slowly sinking in, but his own thoughts were trapped by a single, vacant chair in the center of the floor. He scanned the room once more, though he knew full well there was no one hiding in the corner, no shadow casting her invisible against the dark stone; Minerva was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

"What of our reserves? What of our alliances in the Ministry? Will you do _nothing_?"

Minerva was standing at her full height, wand maddeningly tapping at her thigh.

"Everyone at the Ministry is under full-scale investigations." Kingsley returned. "We are barely managing to get the muggle-borns into safe houses without giving ourselves away. No one can be spared. Lives are at stake!"

She looked him square in the eye. "Lives are always at stake."

It had taken her the span of six short minutes to walk the long length of hall between the Headmaster's Office and her own before floo-ing into the Order's temporary headquarters at the Weasley's home.

Kingsley threw up his hand imploringly at the others.

Remus tried to help him explain. "Minerva, the whole of England is terrified. Wizards everywhere are being rounded up for blood-status hearings-"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, I am well aware of the state of the Kingdom." She said tersely. Remus raised his brow at the use of his surname. "Attendance to Hogwarts is now mandatory, and our new puppet of a Minister is backing every deplorable sanction while the Prophet has set a man hunt for Potter on.. on preposterous grounds! Is Dodge not still adviser to the Wizengamot? What measures are they taking to prevent this?"

Kingsley shook his head. "He has gone into early retirement, looking after Harry's family.. afraid of what may be asked of him if he remains."

"Another lost then." She said.

"And may he live to see 130." He retorted.

Minerva pursed her lips. "What of the children, Kingsley?" She demanded. "Charity is dead. What makes you think they'll spare a child? Or do you assume Arthur and Molly have such a surplus they can afford to lose one or two?"

Molly all but shrieked at this and Arthur was quick to put his arms around her.

"Minerva, please." Remus stepped forward.

But this accusation had infuriated Kingsley. "Molly and Arthur are _pure_-bloods. They're children stand a better chance than anyone's. What would you have me do with the children whose parents have already been taken into custody?"

"Hide them! Take them to safe houses! You think they will fare any better at Hogwarts? With _him_ in charge? With the Carrows as _teachers_? Supplying punishments of Merlin knows what nature!"

Kingsley sighed heavily, his dark brow scrunching from top to bottom. "It is better they be nearer your protection than hiding at home, waiting to be slaughtered."

Minerva started pacing about the room. She was breathing hard now, her temperature rising even as she spoke, muttering words the others guessed to be Scottish in origin, and deplorable in nature. In all the years they had been at war she had never felt so useless.

"We have to stop this!" She shouted suddenly. "We have to stop _him_!"

"What can we do?" Tonks spoke up. "We can't mount a full-scale attack on Hogwarts without reinforcements. And unless you're hiding a swarm of giants under that skirt-"

Remus quickly shot his lovely new wife a warning and Minerva stopped pacing with a glare.

"And what is Alastor doing about all this?" She demanded. "Where the hell is that good-for-nothing auror? He's always wanted a piece of _that_ _snake_. Now's his chance and he can't be bothered to show!"

There was silence about the room.

"Professor…" Bill said quietly. He was seated at the far end of the table beside Fleur. "Moody's dead.. They caught up to us the night we got Harry out."

Minerva turned to face him, the tightness in her chest becoming more and more pronounced. "The saints save him." She whispered.

There was a long pause before anyone dared move, and then Molly stepped beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "I'll make us some tea, shall I?" She said, her throat dry.

Arthur motioned for Minerva to sit down and she did so reluctantly. "We're all worried." He said. "More than worried."

He glanced up to his wife at the sink and lowered his voice. "Only Ginny will be coming back to Hogwarts this year. Ron, is.. is gone. Somewhere with Harry, they left a few days ago.."

He stopped abruptly as Molly returned with a cup of tea, her hands shaking as she placed it on the table. Arthur stood and with a little convincing and some soft words, he guided Molly out of the room. Bill and Fleur took that as their cue as well and made some excuse about tidying up the garden. Tonks exchanged a brief glance with Remus before offering to help.

Soon it was only the three of them, Remus, Kingsley and Minerva alone in the small kitchen.

"Our numbers are shrinking." She said ruefully as Remus took the seat beside her.

"Which means we have to be stronger." He said. "And we will."

"That man.." She said. "That_ pathetic, loathsome thing_ is in _his_ castle! That sniveling, coward of a man!"

Slowly Remus folded his hands across the table and gave her an odd sort of look, empathetic yes, and yet.. something else.

Minerva wasn't sure what she'd expected when she'd stormed out of the castle. An explanation for how they had let this had happen.. A plan of action; Things well beyond the capabilities of a few scattered wizards. So much like the first war. So much like it, it unnerved her. Made her toes clench in her boots from the fear of it. And Albus..

She couldn't bring herself to think of him. She sat staring at her tea getting colder while around her Remus and Kingsley discussed protective spells, enchantments, aid of creatures from the forbidden forest; All of it useless. With the Ministry behind him, no amount of protection could keep Voldemort out now. They would have to end him. End them _both_.

Her body felt weak. Too weak to think any longer. She'd spent months trying to sort out this mess and to no avail. Everyday had been spent sending owls, communicating with anyone sympathetic to the cause. She'd slept in the Headmaster's Office, unable to be alone in her rooms, unwilling to be alone in his, and unable to leave the place where she had last seen him.. sitting at his desk, his beard drooping over a stack of papers, spectacles falling down his nose.. the way she had first seen him when she was eleven years old…

"If Albus were here he would know what to do." Kingsley said breaking through her thoughts.

Minerva snapped back to the present. "Well he's _not_ here." She said fiercely. "Albus is not here!"

All of a sudden she was furious. She wanted retribution.

Her wand whipped through the air so quickly Kingsley barely had time to react. He dove beneath the table just as the large stove behind him burst into flames, hot jets shooting past his nose. Remus leapt forth, seizing Minerva's hand, attempting to wrench the wand from it.

From another room Bill and Tonks came running back in. Immediately Tonks produced her wand and a quick expelliarmus sent Minerva's flying. But Minerva kept on fighting, struggling to break free from Remus' hold. Bill had crossed the room and squelched the fire as best he could but new flames appeared just as quickly.

From upstairs Molly and Arthur appeared in the door frame. Arthur stepped forward to help the poor lad who was now at the mercy of Minerva's wrath. Her arms flailed as she yelled profanities and curses and the two men struggled against her with little success. Who knew she'd have that strength at her age.

Molly however, took one look at Minerva and immediately summoned something from her bedroom. A small bottle soon whisked down the stairs into her open hand and she ran into the kitchen, rapidly uncorking the strong-smelling power and sprinkled a light dust over Minerva's nose. Another minute more and Minerva had collapsed into Arthur's outstretched arms. Awkwardly he cradled her weight while Remus shoved his shoulder under her arm.

"What did you give her?" He asked, as he helped Arthur to lift her from the floor.

Molly stuck her wand into the frizzy bun on her head. "Bit of smiling-salts I had left over. They gave them to me when I had the twins. Should hold her down for at least a few hours."

.

.

.

.

.

.

For the second time that morning Severus pulled aside the door to the headmaster's office. And for the second time he braced himself for what he might find. However, this time there was no need to prepare himself for a fight, the room was empty. He tapped a finger irritably on his wand before returning it to his robes.

Perhaps a small part of him had hoped, rather than suspected she would be waiting for him there. Still, his eyes swept the large room swiftly, just to be safe, before addressing Fortescue's portrait.

"Well?" He barked.

A relatively young-looking wizard answered him in a clear, ringing voice. "The castle has been fully secured. Floo network, apparition, all seven so-called 'secret' passageways, etc. have all been sealed. The sole entrance now lies through the front gates upon proper authorization, and that at your discretion. Neither man nor beast may come or go without your knowing."

"And yet, Professor McGonagall is curiously missing." He said just as irritably as he felt. "Tell the portraits to do a search of the castle."

The same man responded. "Professor McGonagall flooed off the grounds before the network was closed."

Severus stopped mid stride. "Why wasn't I told?"

The former headmaster glanced around as though suddenly put off, but Dumbledore's portrait answered for him from across the room. "I believe it was due to the fact that every painting in the castle was charmed, quite impressively I might add, to be incapable of speech while in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Carrow. Two persons who until just this moment, have rarely left your side."

Snape glared menacingly at Albus, but turned instead to Phineas. "I want to be informed the minute she returns."

Phineas laughed. "Returns? It looks as though she's fled to save her own skin!"

Severus lowered his voice, "She'll return.." He could well guess where she would have gone, but unless she expected to keep the Hogwarts Express from bringing those children to Hogwarts, she would be here.

"And how will she return, Severus?" Came Albus. "With your firm grip on the only entrance? I can't imagine she'll ring the doorbell."

Severus didn't look at him. He just stood there, calculating more and more. He could keep her out.. It didn't matter if she came back. It didn't matter at all. The plan would go on as before, with less distractions, less interferences.. She didn't need to be in the castle… But he wanted her there. He needed her under his nose, where he could watch her. He knew full well what she was capable of… how else was he going to protect her?

Quietly he spoke to Phineas again. "And I want to know _how_ she gets in when she does."

Phineas raised his brow. "Think the old bat knows some secrets we don't?" He said indignantly.

Severus didn't respond. He took his cloak from off its perch and again swept from the room, Dumbledore's words trailing behind him.

"You'll have to face me sooner or later, Severus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kingsley sighed heavily, finally breaking the silence with his deep accent. "I've never seen her like this." He said. "She's been so quiet for months. You could scarce get a word out of her and now this.."

"You'd think she's been in denial all this time. The way she's been putting on a front.." Molly chided.

"It's very real for Minerva. Too real." Remus said behind her. "Albus is dead, murdered by one of his own.. one of _our_ own, his most trusted friend…" He stopped, remembering his own version of this story at the end of the first war. "And now the bastard's stepped into Dumbledore's place. It's too dangerous for her to even be here." He finished shaking his head. The images of Sirius' face swam through his mind. He knew exactly what she must be feeling.

"What would you do?" Tonks asked quietly.

Remus shared a look with his new bride and gave her hand a hard squeeze, "I don't know.." He said.

It was not just Kingsley who had been afraid by this sudden transformation. No one had expected it.

Since the night of Albus's murder she'd fallen silent, speaking only when she could not do otherwise, even to the students. She hadn't managed to speak at the funeral, letting Doniphan conduct the entire ceremony. And even after, Flitwick had directed everyone to the train home.

Poppy had begged Minerva to come and stay with her in Essex over the summer holidays but she'd refused. She'd stayed at Hogwarts. Remus was the only one to see her. He'd made an effort to visit every few weeks, whether she was receptive or not. When he couldn't he would send Hagrid in his place, as he knew Dumbledore would have asked, but it was always the same account; She spent everyday in the Headmaster's Office, never leaving. Sometimes it looked as though she'd been writing letters or going over plans for the school, but other times it was clear that she had been standing at the window for hours, just waiting.

And now here she was, lying unconscious, full of a rage he knew full well. Kept bottled inside for months. Remus glanced over as she twitched between the cushions, trapped within some horrid dream.

"What _are_ we going to do?" Bill asked, the grotesque scar still heavy across his face as he took a seat next to Fleur.

"Do about what?" Came a cheery voice from above them. "Blimey!" The twins said together as they noticed who was lying on their couch. "Wha'd you do to her?"

Molly stood immediately and hushed them. "You two keep your voices down! I don't want the others to hear you."

"Reckon they've heard enough with all the racket down here." George smirked.

Fred leaned over far enough to see that his former teacher was completely unconscious, his eyes widened. "She _is_ alright? She hasn't eaten a piece of Mum's treacle cake?"

From the kitchen Arthur shot them a look.

"She'll be alright, never you mind." Molly ushered them away from the couch and into the kitchen where she promptly loaded up two large plates with sausages and pudding. The boys hunkered down still in doubt.

"Never thought I'd see the old bird knocked down." George shook his head.

There was silence in the room. It seemed an understatement. One by one, the wizards they had never expected to be 'knocked down' were falling.

"What if we got Aberforth to help her?" Tonks said at last.

"From all the way in Hogsmeade?" Remus said. "He'll have his own problems to deal with."

"Where's Hagrid? Didn't he get the message?"

"Couldn't get away. Death Eaters were already sniffing around his hut."

"Shouldn't get any closer if they know what's good for 'em." Fred said. "Man's got more lethal beasts in that hut than all of Romania!"

"I can try to keep an eye on her." Kinsgley said. "I know some of their tricks and am familiar with the weaknesses of their 'protective' measures. I may be able to keep in contact if she needs us."

"It'll be an awfully large risk for you, if you can." Remus sat down again at the table again but he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting over to the couch. "I don't think we'll be able to help them a great deal, no one will be going in or out of that castle undetected... They'll have to endure as best they can."

At this Molly tensed. "You seem to have forgotten I still have a child at that school, Remus. If you think I'm leaving my youngest unprotected –" Arthus put his hands on his wife's shoulder.

"Aw c'mon ma! Ginny's tougher than nails." George said with a mouthful of pudding.

"They're not alone, Molly." Arthur tried to reassure his wife. "There are far more Hogwarts staff than just Minerva and Hagrid. We have to trust that they will be safe, just as we trusted we would be safe in our seventh year."

"He's right, Molly." Tonks spoke up. "We wont leave them unprotected. No matter what the risks."

This did little to calm Molly's ever-anxious nerves but she did have to agree that they really didn't have much of a choice; Especially after she received a notice stating that by Minister decree, all Hogwarts students must be in attendance and accounted for under due penalty of law and investigation from the Ministry of Magic.

After a time Kingsley stood. "I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but it would not do to sit idly for too long. We've got work to do." He motioned to Tonks. "And she'll soon be missed."

He pointed one long finger at the couch, striding over to where his coat hung by the entrance. He couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions at his parting. He had always liked Minerva, they had shared more than a few interests, but his pride was still smarting from her utter lack of confidence in him. And if he were to be honest with himself.. he wasn't sure she wasn't right.

"We can take her as far as Leeds." Tonks offered to the room.

"We'll have a devil of a time getting her back in." Remus mused.

"Ask Aberforth." Molly said optimistically. "He is, after all, a kind of brother to her." The group had wordlessly relinquished the task of her return to Remus. But of course, there really was no one else. The Weasley's still had a house full of guests and Kingsley would soon be missed.

And so it was that within the hour, two dark, hooded figures apparated into the alley just behind the Hog's Head Inn. The one precariously slumped against the shoulder of the other.

It was a struggle just to move her into the main street, let alone through the door of the pub but somehow Remus managed. He was only fortunate that it was barely midday and there weren't that many people up for a pint just yet. Aberforth regarded the pair as he might any such who entered his establishment, with contempt and disregard. It was only when he turned to pour out a half drunk bit of last nights remnants did he see just beneath the hood of Minerva's cloak and his eyes flashed a deep bright blue.

Her eyes fluttered open at that moment and she looked at him smiling. "Oh Albus.." She whispered. Then she leaned her head down once more.

Aberforth turned fiercely to Remus. "Why did you bring her here?"

Which was near enough the question Minerva herself asked about an hour or so later when she awoke on the fetid cushions of an old sofa. The Innkeeper put a glass of water in front of her.

"Guess they thought better me than them." He said. She eyed him over the top of the dingy glass.

"I suppose I gave them quite a scare." She said nonchalantly. He huffed mockingly in response.

"Albus told me you were a firecracker, but I never had proof till now. How you manage to bottle it all up so well, I wonder."

Gingerly she took a sip of her water. "Practice… years of practice, just like anyone… Albus helped.."

He didn't respond. For a few minutes the two sat in silence, both staring at the floor.

"Look." He said at last. "I couldn't risk moving you till you came to. Now that you have, I'd like to see you gone."

"Always so hospitable."

"I don't exactly welcome fugitives here and I don't owe you any favors." He growled.

She finished the last of the water and stood, rather woozily, with a hand to her head. "I'll see myself out."

Aberforth looked at her over his shoulder as if to say _don't be daft_. "Not out there you wont." Minerva gave him a quizzical look. "Maybe you haven't noticed, your Majesty," He said now a little hotly, "but the cavalry's already arrived. Hogsmeade's been crawling with Death Eaters for weeks, settin' up shop. I imagine you've been too busy to notice." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "They might think it funny you bein' out of the castle seein' as no one's supposed to go in or out without them knowin.' I'm amazed you managed to get out in the first place."

Minerva looked at him. She hadn't noticed. She'd been so distracted, so secluded, that she actually hadn't noticed much of anything over the summer. Just now she was slightly ashamed to admit it.

"Well then what do you suppose we do?"

"We?" He raised his brow.

"I've got to get back in the castle. Someone has to be there when the children arrive. Someone has to protect them.. They.. He's in there right now. He's _inside_ that castle as though he has no sins to his name and I will not let him do anymore damage. I _will not_ let him harm them!" Minerva walked about the room tapping her fingers nervously as she moved.

Aberforth watched her steadily from across the room. She looked older than he remembered. He shook his head. "Look what he's left for you.." He said all of a sudden.

Minerva stopped. For a moment they only stared at each other, years of un-discussed secrets and lies between them..

"I'll get you in." He said. "But I don't want any questions."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been evident since Snape's arrival that things would not be as they once were at Hogwarts.

Before Minerva had even reached her rooms she was seized by two thick arms and dragged into the Headmaster's office where she was dropped, unceremoniously, to the ground.

Severus sneered at her from his chair. "Ah Minerva, back so soon. How _is_ the Order these days? Still bickering?"

Her interrogation had been brief, much to the disappointment of the Carrows. She'd left his office without terribly more than a few grand threats and one promise, that they'd be watching.

She made next for the infirmary, greeted by Pomfrey with the obvious "Where have you _been_!"

"Never mind that Poppy." She said, closing the doors quickly behind her and ushering her into the back room. "I need to find a secure place to meet with the staff, my rooms are being watched, but I want them to be on their guard... I'm afraid we are on our own."

For the first time in nearly eighteen years Minerva did not greet the first years as they paddled out of the boats up to the Great Hall. Nor did she place the Sorting hat atop their nervous, sweaty heads; The Carrows had taken over all of her duties. She was forced to sit and watch the ceremony straight faced, noting the names she recognized from the list and counting intently those she did not. For it was more than likely those would be the ones in most danger.

Snape gave no speech that first night, and the feast itself was short and un-lively. Students filled early behind their prefects to bed and by eight o'clock the castle was silent.

From then on, time at Hogwarts had no meaning. From each second to the next might have been a month or more, and yet the days flew by so quickly there was nothing she could do to stop them. Everything was changing.

Banners in the Great Hall now only shown one house and one crest, the silver and green snake of Slytherin. Most of the portraits in the hallways and classrooms had been removed, others had simply fled their post.

But more especially the 'curriculum,' if you could call it that, had changed. Defense Against the Dark Arts had a new name, just The Dark Arts and Muggle Studies was no more than Muggle-hating propaganda. Students were taught curses and jinks instead of defense spells and strategy. And what was worse, they were encouraged to practice their lessons on first years or anyone else they deemed beneath them during detentions. And detentions under the Carrows' watch had multiplied ten fold. Overnight Hogwarts had become an introductory course into the misuse and malpractice of the dark arts.

Neville was a particularly desirable target for the new curses, as he never had quite learned to block. He was an easy mark in the hallways between classes.

"What's the matter squib? You'd think your parents would've had enough pure blood in them to give you _some_ magic."

An erroneous laugh and a dull groaning whimper followed that sentence. From her vantage point Minerva could see Longbottom crumpled against the wall clutching his sides, his face screwed up in an indistinguishable expression. Before him stood two of the more receptive students of the new teachings. Wordlessly Minerva cast a barrier between Neville and the assailant's wand, moving swiftly in their direction.

Almost immediately the lines on Neville's face softened. His attacker didn't seem to notice the subtle change and continued his irritating laugh. But just then someone walking past seemed to lose their balance, jarring the wand from his hand as they fell into him. It landed only a few feet away, a soft toss at most, but amazingly the sturdy piece of wood hit the ground with a loud crack and split down the middle on impact.

The boy ran over to it panicked. He picked up the splintered wand ready to beat the head of the person who'd knocked it from him but when he turned around there was no one to beat on except Minerva McGonagall who was walking up to the group with a properly sympathetic look on her face.

"Why Mr. Capp, what has happened to your wand?" She said shaking her head. "You may been in need of a replacement. Of course, travel from Hogwarts has been largely restricted.. I suggest you see if Professor Slughorn can patch it up for you."

Andrew Capp, a Slytherin of sixteen, looked up like he wasn't quite sure he'd heard her properly. But his concerned for his wand was too great to question her tone and he and his accomplice hurried off in search of Slughorn.

Minerva leaned over, pulling Longbottom to his feet.

While Neville straightened his robes Minerva glanced over the tops of students crowding the hallway. A ways down she could make out Amycus walking in their direction. She turned back and gestured to the nearest door.

"Follow me." She said.

Neville did as he was told and they crossed the hall away from the view of onlookers into an empty classroom. Removing her wand she locked the door behind them and whirled around, pointing it directly at him. The look on his face was priceless.

She pursed her lips sternly. "This," she said, "is how you hold a wand, Mr. Longbottom." She grabbed his hand firmly and pulled it forwards, wriggling his wrist and adjusting each of his fingers in turn so that the grip was loose and natural. "Its not about how tightly you hold on to it." She said as she worked. "Its not even about how much you want it. Magic," She said, "has nothing to do with the wand whatsoever."

He looked at her with some confusion, licking his bottom lip where a bit of blood was running out. Momentarily the corner of her mouth curved into a slight grin. "That will remain between just ourselves, if you please. My particular beliefs in wand-lore are not commonly shared."

She studied his face as he concentrated on her words, crinkling his brow. He'd grown a lot over the summer. They all had really. But he seemed older now, as he hadn't before. Not more determined, for he had always been the most determined of any of her students. But there was something in the stubble that lined his chin and the hard stance he took instead of slumped and uncertain.

"You're thinking too hard." She noted.

He wetted his lips distractedly. "I know." He said. "But not about this."

She looked at him squarely then nodded. "In the future, my office is always open, to anyone, and there's a suit of armor on the third floor with a hidden room behind it. You can hide in either the next time –"

"I'm not going to hide." He looked up suddenly. "Not from anyone."

His brown eyes flashed a look she knew all too well. It was enough to bring a smile to her face and she didn't even try to hide her pride. He was most certainly one of her Gryffindors. "Hide the younger ones then." She said, her tone a bit softer now, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I cannot be everywhere."

Over the next few weeks, Minerva set up a serious of 'safe houses.' Classrooms, closets, teacher's offices. Anywhere a student could hide temporarily getting from point A to point B. Professor Flitwick had charmed the staircases to move immediately if someone held the banister and whispered 'Dumbledore.' Peeves had even agreed to act as a distraction should he see a need, and had, on more than one occasion, found pleasure in terrorizing a student who had just moments before been terrorizing another.

There was nothing to teach the children now but how to survive. How to not be afraid. Where to hide, who could be trusted and who must be avoided at all costs. And all this while trying to give them the final pieces of an education..

The rest of the staff took part in the children's safety as much as possible. Except for Binns, who seemed not at all able to take in the changes around him, going about his monotonous routine as ever. Charms were placed on everything. Too much went on without their knowing, and most meals the staff hardly ate so close a watch did they keep on their students. In their own classrooms order was maintained with the utmost caution. For it was not unheard of for the Carrows to catch wind of someone receiving punishment for an unforgivable curse and the repercussions for the staff were just as bad, if not worse.

They hardly saw anything of Snape apart from meal times, and in his presence he required absolute silence. No one was allowed to speak without threat of punishment, including the Carrows. Nor did anyone hear him say more than a word or two in a given day. Apart from that Minerva never saw him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two months into the school year Severus paced steadily in his office. "I've moved the sword to Gringotts. The _fake_ sword, that is."

"And who's is the vault so entrusted?" Albus asked form his portrait.

"Bellatrix."

"Ah.. it is useful then, that we happen to have a spare."

"It would be more useful if those brats would give up that ridiculous Dumbledore fan club."

Albus smiled. "Dumbledore's Army? I rather think it has a nice ring to it."

Severus growled in response. The resistance he had been anticipating had begun early, mostly from Gryffindor House as predicted. Just that day he had reinstated Educational Decree number twenty-four: any unauthorized group consisting of three or more students would result in expulsion.

The former Headmasters of Hogwarts all sat in their frames watching him pace. Of course, it had been Phineas who had alerted Snape to the attempted theft, enabling him to apprehend them on the stairs. A walk through the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid hardly seemed a fit punishment for the wrath he would have faced from Voldemort had they succeeded.

As it was, he had been forced to beg forgiveness for his negligence. A scene that the Malfoy's relished almost greedily. Bellatrix was more than happy to offer up her services to the Dark Lord where Severus had failed him.

"At least now there will be nothing linking you to the sword when Harry takes possession of it."

"Yes.." Said Snape caustically. "And tell me again why am I giving Godric Gryffindor's sword to an incompetent adolescent?"

Albus signed. "Harry will need it very soon, if he doesn't already."

"And yet I do not need to know _why_."

From his place on the wall, Phineas Black was listening intently to the conversation, eager for a bit of gossip. The rows these two men shared, though not often, were frequently entertaining. Vaguely he heard his name being called from a distant portrait, but he ignored it, straining to hear more of the ensuing argument. But again his name sounded, followed this time by a 'please' and he reluctantly walked out of his frame, behind him Snape's clear voice echoing, "..misguided, fool hearted.."

Without him the conversation continued on undisturbed. "The trust you place on that boy is ridiculous. Potter's no more fit to fight the Dark Lord than any of them. Isn't that why I'm still here? To protect these ungrateful urchins in your absence?"

"And while we're on that subject, how many of them have been tortured today?" Albus answered calmly. "Eleven? Thirty-two?"

Severus's eyes flared.

"Potter!" Phineas bellowed, running (and tripping) back into his portrait, cutting off whatever foul-mouthed retort Severus had ready. "I've just seen Potter and the Granger girl!" He said ripping a blindfold from his face. "They've taken possession of one of my frames. Illegally, I may add."

Snape whirled around but Albus got there first. "Where are they?"

"Well, 'seen' is a figure of speech, they blindfolded me, quite intolerably. They wanted information on the sword thieves. Seems word has spread rather quickly."

"Were there other sounds around you? Could you tell where they were?"

"Nothing concrete. Leaves, maybe outdoors.."

"Then they have taken your portrait from its proper place." Severus mused. He was sure that Grimmauld place was being watched.. the Dark Lord knew of the Orders' dealings there.. "How many portraits have you?"

But before Phineas could respond, another figure came forth running into his frame. Severus nearly silenced the second portrait with a spell, it was impossible to accomplish anything with these overbearing, dead fools always butting their noses in. Dilys Derwent panted heavily as he spoke. "Headmaster," He wheezed. "Amycus Carrow.. has cornered a professor, she needs.. immediate assistance."

Without another thought to Phineas, Potter, or his whereabouts, Severus flew out of the room. When Dilys had mentioned that the professor in question was a woman, Severus had no reason in the world to expect anyone but Minerva. Who else would be stupid enough to confront the Carrows alone and unprepared at this time of night?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minerva indeed walked along the dark corridors, the October chill beginning to settle over the castle. She'd just lead a lost first year back to his dormitory after having been chased by two Slytherins earlier that afternoon. He'd hidden in a broom closet until well past dark, too fearful to leave until one of the Ghosts had woken her and brought her to him. She'd have to speak to Sprout about her evening head counts. They could not afford to have students go missing.

Having dropped the boy off in front of the Hufflepuff dormitory she was wringing her hands nervously all the way back to her chamber. She'd placed a muffliato on her bound shoes to avoid any clicks that would give her away. The Carrows were known to roam the halls at night just in case they found a student out of bed. Of course, Filch was no better, the rat.

She slowed her pace when a dim light flittered around a nearby corner and she heard two familiar voices; one of Amycus Carrow and the other of Professor Vector. She slid up against the wall and shrank down into her feline form. Blending in with her dark surroundings she crept closer and peaked around the corner

"You're out late." Amycus driveled. "Sneakin' about then?"

Septima's voice shook in response. "I was going to the kitchens, I was only hungry.."

"Hungry, eh?" In the dark Minerva could see Amycus look her up and down. "I've been hungry too.. Ain't I, Alecto?"

Alecto only smiled.

Septima tried to dart away but Amycus lunched out his hand and caught her by the wrist. "Woah woah, now. I'm not gonna' hurt you, am I? Not if you do what you're told."

Beside him his sister looked around with the most harrowing expression. "You plan to have a little fun?" She asked, an excited tweak in her voice.

Amycus reached up and took a length of Septima's hair. She flinched. Twirling it around one of his ugly fat fingers he smiled broadly and licked his lips. The look of repulsion on her face would have been comical under any other circumstance.

She tried to yank herself away but he gripped the piece of long hair firmly. "You 'ave the most beautiful hair, luv." He gritted through his teeth, bringing the gold strands to his nose and inhaling fully. "I 'ave dreams about this hair.. so long and pretty.. but I bet it ain't long enough to cover everything."

Alecto cackled a high pitched burst as Amycus jerked Septima roughly to him and snaked an arm around her, reaching for the buttons of his robe as he did. Her wild protests could be heard echoing down the hall and Minerva rose from her feline form, wand in hand and spells spilling from the tip of her tongue. She was mid-spell when Amycus suddenly screamed.

The great brute of a man jumped back, his arms flailing as he stumbled. Screeching in pain he fell to the floor, writhing and kicking in a great mass at Septima's feet.

Alecto dropped to her knees. "Amycus! Ammy!" She tried to wrestle him to his senses but he kept on screaming, agonizing pain rippling through his face. Septima stumbled backwards, immediately turning to flee, but without having gone a few feet she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes staring terrified at Severus Snape as he walked slowly into view.

Minerva pinned herself firmly against the wall.

As Snape moved forward Septima quickly retraced her steps, stepping sidelong to avoid the convulsing wizard on the floor. In his hand Severus's wand swayed gently up and down as he neared the crowd and Alecto looked up from her brother wide eyed.

"Severus, Please!"

Severus raised his brow as he reached them and the screaming abruptly stopped. "Your brother forgets his place, Alecto." He said calmly. His wand jolted with a sneer and Amycus cried out louder than before.

"NO! Please!" Alecto was clutching her brother's shirt.

"Do you mean to sully the pure blood of your birth on a filthy mudblood as this?" He asked calmly. "Have you _no_ pride? Have you no love for the Dark Lord and everything he has given you?"

"But she's pure!" Alecto shouted. "Ain't she! Tell 'im! Tell 'im!"

Petrified Septima cowered against the wall hiding her face in her hands and Amycus screamed again.

"Look at her." Severus spat. "_Pathetic_. How could she be anything but a filthy, traitorous half-breed? She is useful, yes." He mused. "They are all useful.. for now."

From the floor Amycus's words broke through the tears now streaming down his face. "I didn't know.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, please, no more.. no more.."

Severus looked down at him, his expression unchanging, but he lowered his wand. Immediately all of the man's muscles relaxed at once and his body slumped against the floor.

Alecto reached for him. She hoisted her brother to his feet and supported him against her broad shoulder. Amycus kept his head down, trying not to look Snape in the eye, but Severus stepped closer, bringing his wand to the bottom of the other's stubbly, fat chin, and lifted his head so that he looked him straight in the eye.

"You will not forget that _I_ am Headmaster here." His voice was low now. Threatening. "_Everyone_ here.. belongs to me."

Severus's glanced to where Septima stood shivering. He allowed himself a long moment, his eyes trailing the curves of her body, and even from her vantage point Minerva could read the clear desire written in that stare.

He turned back to his deputy, "And I will do with them as I please."

Amycus glanced between Severus and Vector, a small bit of recognition playing across his face. Severus stepped back, not bothering to conceal the grin he now wore, and both Carrows seemed to relax.

"Of, of course, Sev- Headmaster." Amycus said. "I never woulda' dreamed.. that is, if I'd known." He glanced again at Septima and gave a wincing smile.

Severus dismissed Septima with a wave of his hand. "Return to you quarters." He said. She looked at him as though she wasn't sure that she should leave. "That wasn't a suggestion." He added, and she wrapped her robe tighter around her chest, trying to conceal as much of her hair as possible as she walked swiftly away.

By this point, whatever thought it was that Severus had placed in Amycus' head seemed to cheer him up immensely as he watched Septima go. He leaned in, whispering something that Minerva couldn't quite hear.

Severus raised his brow just slightly in response as he turned to leave. "Anyone I choose. A privilege, shall we say, bestowed by the Dark Lord."

Amycus laughed. "Even.. even old McGonagall?" He said a bit louder.

Professor Vector had just reached the opposite corner form where Minerva was hidden. Septima was now concealed in the shadows and at the Carrows last words she'd turned around, her eyes locked on Severus.

He too had stopped, his eyes narrowing in satisfaction as he glanced back over his shoulder, "Most especially _Mrs._ _Dumbledore_." He said, venom dripping from those words. "I take pleasure in making a slave out of his woman."

The next morning at breakfast Professor Vector took her seat between Flitwick and Sinistra. Her hair, which usually fell gracefully and danced against her small shoulders was now wrapped in a tight bun, pins everywhere a stray might find to slip out. The wavy blonde curls had taken on a dingy yellow-ish brown that seemed dull and dirty in the light. Above that she wore a small black hat, pulled low over her hairline so that none could be seen save for at the base of her neck.

Minerva watched her from across the staff table staring motionless into her soup. She wished there was something she could say. Something she could do. The girl, woman, whom she had once envied most jealously for her freedom to love, for her beauty, now sat hunched, avoiding the leering looks of Amycus Carrow. It was clear, whatever Severus had said, he was not one to be put off so easily.

Minerva wanted to wipe that smirk right off his fat face. But she knew it would only make matters worse. Instead she turned to Severus, who sat with his Deputies on either side, silently eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in Minerva/Severus scenes, again, story development is a tricky business...

.

.

.

.

.

Abruptly and almost, she thought, suspiciously, Minerva began to see much more of their allusive headmaster.

Though she couldn't explain it, in the weeks that followed, she just couldn't seem to shake him. Wherever she went Severus would mysteriously appear, passing her in the corridor or speaking with a Carrow. Once she found him standing in the middle courtyard, his hands folded behind his back, his attention directed to some far off thought.. And although he never so much as glanced in her direction, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

It was not until November that Minerva dared make contact with the outside world. With the children as unprotected as they were, leaving the castle was out of the question. Sneaking someone in, however, she deemed almost plausible, and the mode of their entry pleasantly ironic.

The infamous vanishing cabinet that had led to the dark night in the astronomy tower lay forgotten and untouched in the room of requirement. To her knowledge, the other half still sat in Borgin and Burkes.

When she'd first learned it was the cabinet that had allowed Death Eaters into the castle the night of Albus's death she had had fantasies of breaking it, piece by brittle piece on the backs of Voldemort's cronies; Their cracking spines and squeals of pain echoing across all of England. She would save the sharp and splintered pieces for last.. They would fit nicely between Severus' ribs..

It was, admittedly, one her more darker hours. And yet as she examined the fine craftsmanship of the wand that had carved its frame she smiled fondly at the memory.

The cabinet now seemed a blessing from Merlin himself as she tucked a borrowed owl inside. The letter it carried contained clear directions on how and when to arrive without being seen; the words encrypted to appear only for the person of their intent. With the date set, praying he would be able to get away, Minerva waited in the Room of Requirement.

Finally, somewhere around midnight, a thud could be heard within the cabinet. Seconds later a tired and disheveled Remus Lupin emerged.

"Minerva–"

Immediately she raised her wand, pointing it straight at his head. He froze. Habitually her lips thinned as she studied his unkempt state.

"What is it I know.." She said evenly, "That no other soul still living knows?"

Remus swallowed.

"You know," He said slowly, "That my heart.. once belonged to Sirius Black."

Immediately Minerva produced a thick metal chain that wrapped tightly around the cabinet behind him, and locked, before lowering her wand.

"I apologize." She said.

He held up his hand. "In these times, precaution cannot be taken lightly."

"No." She said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't think of another question. How are you?"

She led him over to two old and dusty wingback chairs, set against the tall cluttered shelves. One flick and they were, more or less, cleaned.

"Dora is pregnant."

She looked up. "They'll be alright, Remus."

He shook his head. "She's staying with her mother, _we're_ staying there.. for now. But there are more pressing matters. The Order has kept in contact with Aberforth about the state of Hogwarts. Kingsley talked him into it. Wouldn't take no for an answer in fact."

Minerva smiled a little. "I owe him an apology as well I fear. Kingsley is a good man."

Remus nodded. "I'll tell him. But we still don't know much about what's going on inside."

Reluctantly Minerva began to describe the new way of life at Hogwarts. She explained in detail detentions full of unforgivable curses and students filling up the hospital wing. She told him of the Carrows and the new curriculum, the new Dark Arts and Muggle Studies classes. She spoke of the fear that seemed to be rising all around her, and of the few defiant students who were punished because they would not lay low.

"Has anyone been seriously hurt?" He asked. "The Weasley's haven't received a word from Ginny since the incident with the sword and Molly is beside herself."

"Ginny is a strong girl, and she got off easy." She said. "But yes, many have been seriously injured. They are just careful never to kill them. They do not want to have to explain to their _boss_ that they have spilled _unnecessary_ magical blood.." her words were bitter. "They have a strange regard for magical blood.."

"What do you mean?

Minerva paused, considering whether or not to tell this particular story. It had occupied her thoughts for some weeks.. That night, she'd lain in bed, wide-awake, going over every detail.. and still those details seemed strange.. a queer masquerade with contrived characters..

But Remus was a trusted friend, and in the end she decided another's opinion would be valuable to making sense of it all. So she relayed the scene of Professor Vector being trapped by Amycus Carrow, of Severus using the cruciatus curse against his own alley, and then, though she nearly skipped this part as well, she told him how Severus looked at Sinistra like a piece of meat, claiming that he could, and did, have anyone at Hogwarts he wanted.

She left out any mention of herself.

Remus listened white faced to the story. "Have there been other incidents of this kind? Have they accosted the students?"

"Not that I know. Patrols are done regularly at night and there are many hiding places for the children. I try to keep abreast of their dealings with the Carrows but none of the students have confided in me anything suspicious.. no memory loss or.. or physical evidence."

"And what of Snape?"

"The _devil_ has been showing his face more frequently since it happened. Probably didn't like the thought of someone else having his fun."

There, that same odd look. Remus cocked his head slightly to the side eyeing her.

She ignored it. "Up until recently we haven't seen very much of him. Occasionally he delivers Ministry bans or some punishment."

"You mean torture, like the Carrows?"

Minerva hesitated. "Yes.. well no."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Arthur said Ginny was sent to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid."

"Yes.. I believe he was responsible for that decision."

"Who? Hagrid?"

"No."

Remus waited a moment for her to clarify and then we it was obvious she would not he asked. "Doesn't that seem.. unusual?"

"What?"

"That is not the consequence I would have imagined from Snape. Especially after all that you've told me, acting out in class receives worse punishment. "

Minerva's stare hardened. "There are deadly creatures in that forest. Those of which a few students would stand very little chance against."

"Minerva, please, you yourself have set detentions in the forest and Hagrid is more than capable–"

"Then there was something else he hoped to gain!" She snapped. "_That_ _man_ is a vicious, pitiless–"

"Then why not torture them? Why not act as he did to Amycus Carrow or any of the other students?"

Minerva had no answer. "I would not presume to know the intentions of a _monster_, Mr. Lupin."

Again, his surname. She had barely used it since he'd left Hogwarts nearly twenty years ago. He stared at her, her cheeks flushed boldly against her pale complexion.

"Who?" He said simply. She blinked at him. "Who, Minerva? As painful as Dumbledore's passing has been you know better than anyone you cannot hide behind fear of a name.. You know Albus would never have wanted that."

"Yes well, what Albus wanted doesn't seem to matter now, does it?"

Remus reached to put a hand on hers. "I think that now it may matter even more.."

Abruptly she stood, walking a few paces, her fists clenched so tight you could see the nail marks that lined her palms. "I will see him _dead_ before this is over. With my bare hands if I have to. I will make him pay for everything he has done. There will not be a single trace of his cancerous deceit left in this school."

She stood with her back to him, the uncomfortable silence stretching out between them.

"Just say his name, Minerva. Let go of the demons he has brought you.. Its just a name."

"Just a name I have trusted for over sixteen years while he fed me every lie in the book. I believed every word of it, every clue he could give us because Albus believed in him. Albus trusted him and he is _dead_! And I couldn't see it! I couldn't see the treachery behind _that man_, behind his careful words and his withdrawn nature. Never knowing what he was hiding behind those silent, black eyes.. I… I couldn't see it.."

Remus looked at her for a very long, hard second before he let the words slip hesitantly from his lips. "You loved him." He said.

Minerva shook her head exasperated. "Of course I loved him. Albus and I-"

"Not Albus." He said quickly, standing to meet her eye. "You loved _him_."

Minerva stared back at him. Her eyes glittered and blackened over as her chin rose. "I loved _Albus_." She growled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minerva opened the door to her chamber trying to shake the memory of Lupin's crestfallen face.

The room was chillingly cold though the rest of the castle had been warm. Too anxious to sleep she walked into the sitting room to light a fire. She was halfway to the hearth when a low voice startled her.

"Where have you been?"

Minerva whirled on the spot but her wand immediately soared from her hand landing neatly in the outstretched palm of Severus Snape.

He sat on the end of the sofa, a fowl expression across his face. "You were due back from rounds hours ago." He said roughly. "Where have you been?" Suddenly a fire blazed.

She glared at the harsh light as it hit her face. "Walking."

"Walking without your coat?" He nodded to the tartan fabric draped in the corner. "I highly doubt that."

"I don't see that it's any business of yours."

He stood. "I thought I had made myself clear as to you what would happen if you ever disappeared again."

"I'm not one of your pathetic sycophants that come whenever you call." Her Scottish fight was getting the best of her despite her lack of wand.

He stepped forward threateningly. "You are beholden to me whether you like it or not!"

At this she smirked, walking towards him deliberately slow. "And now what? Come to_ do with me as you please_?" She asked. Sarcasm and seduction dripping from her lips. "Come to _make a slave_ of me?"

She stopped just in front of him. Her fingers absentmindedly playing with the neckline of her dress.

With one swift move Severus caught her wrist in his hand. "Do you think this a _game_?" He whispered. "Do you think any amusement I once took from you will spare you any harm?"

His nails squeezed the skin into her bone. "You and your pathetic Gryffindor pride." He spat. "You see what little good it did _Dumbledore_. And don't think for one moment it has escaped my notice that your wonder triplets are suspiciously absent."

He pulled her closer. "You wouldn't happen to know what's become of them would you?"

Minerva glared at him, "I would have thought that to be quite obvious…" she was using every bit of strength she had not to show how utterly terrified she was. "Like all of us, they are waiting for the proper moment to _hunt you down_."

Severus wetted his lips. "You seem pretty sure of yourself for a witch whose wand I acquired so easily.. aren't you just the smallest bit afraid, Minerva?"

He leaned down, his lips so close she could feel the heat of his breath.

"I trusted my husband." She said, using this word hoping it would sting him most. "I don't know what you're doing, or what he _thinks_ you're doing, and I don't care to know. My only concern now is for my students."

_My_, she said. She wouldn't use _your_ or _our_.

"But when the time comes.. I will fight you. And it will be to the death."

Severus leaned back with a sly smile. "I wish you better luck than your _husband_ then. But in the meantime, if you value your students' lives so highly, you will do as your told. You will receive no more warnings from me."

Severus loosened his grip, replacing the 9 ½ inch fir where it belonged and turned, gathering his robes behind him.

Minerva watched him leave, resisting the urge to rub her swollen wrist, but she stopped him just as he reached the door.

"Just tell me one thing.." She said.

One hand on the doorknob, Severus raised a brow, she had his attention.

"Was it all for revenge?"

Severus smirked in response. "Don't flatter yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter brought to you with the help of my new beta reader, Mrs Squibstress herself. I feel honored to have won her consideration and hope my work will reflect her efforts from here on out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How was your visit with Professor McGonagall?"

Severus glanced at Albus' portrait, ripping open a parchment that lay on his desk.

"She remains… _unfathomably_ stubborn."

"I take it my suspicions were right. You think she meant to use the vanishing cabinet?"

"Yes. Though I cannot say whether she has again left the castle."

Severus scanned the documents. It was a report from the Ministry. There had been a supposed sighting of Potter in Godric's Hollow. After his ridiculous stunt at the Ministry Severus wouldn't underestimate his stupidity at reappearing so soon. But even a changeling like him wouldn't position himself in the one place everyone would be looking.

"But you think she has?" Albus asked above his spectacles.

"I think it possible. I suspect she was in the Room of Requirement since the Portrayal did not reveal her location." He removed a small glass globe from his pocket, setting it down on the table. From a distance various rooms and halls of Hogwarts could be seen swirling and circling inside of it. It had been an expensive and somewhat dangerous acquisition, but given Minerva's actions thus far, he felt it well worth the effort. "I am certain she hasn't been in contact with Potter."

"No. I instructed him not to tell a soul."

"And everyone does just as you say," Severus muttered.

The portrait looked up quizzically. "What was that?"

He didn't respond.

"Well, whatever her endeavors, I want you to continue to keep a close eye on her."

Severus grimaced. "Despite what you may think I am no one's babysitter."

"You are closest to her."

Severus narrowed his eyes at this remark. "I am already charged with finding and aiding Potter and have further been saddled with the welfare of this school and its inhabitants. I will do what is necessary to bring about the Dark Lord's downfall and nothing more. I fail to see on what terms I can protect her. Threatening her did nothing."

Albus chuckled. "I would imagine not. Not even if she thought you meant it."

Severus eyed him shrewdly. "What?"

Albus crossed his hands atop his long beard. "There may come a time when she will see your words for the empty threats they truly are. Have you considered what you will do when action becomes necessary for proof?"

"Proof?"

"Proof of your betrayal."

Severus smirked. "If your murder wasn't proof enough I fail to see what will be."

"Belief requires action, Severus. My death, however cruel, was only one instance. And as I told you once before… she will forgive you."

Unfaltering Severus set down the Ministry papers, his voice low. "What do you suggest? Torture?"

Albus looked at him with a grim expression. "If you think you have the strength for it."

"I have tortured many wizards in my time, why should one more be any different?"

"Why indeed," he replied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begrudgingly Pomona wiped her feet on the rough floor mat. "You really have your priorities in order, don't you?" she said.

"Just because the entire school has gone mad doesn't mean my ward should be riddled with contamination."

Professor Sprout rolled her eyes. Her dirt-sodden overalls crinkled as she stepped through the infirmary into Madam Pomfrey's small office.

"Yer not the only one she's been lecturing," Hagrid greeted her. His large, overbearing figure sat straddling two small chairs, his shoulders hunched in an effort to fit under the ceiling.

Around the semi-circular room were scrunched the collective 'legitimate' staff of Hogwarts. There was barely room for all twelve of them, even with Flitwick's Enlargement Charm in place. The gathering was complete when Minerva hurried in, closing the door behind her.

She conjured another chair. "We cannot be long. Our _Headmaster_ may be away but the Carrows will come searching for one of us eventually."

She looked around the room, lingering on Professor Vector. The girl had her hands clasped between her legs. She looked up momentarily at the mention of the Carrows, catching Minerva's eye and swiftly returned her gaze to the floor, hiding her face beneath her hat.

"I've asked the D.A. to act as lookouts," Minerva continued. "Each of them knows how to send a Patronus if necessary."

"The D.A.?" Hooch interjected. "You can't mean they've started up with that make-believe army of theirs again."

"Dumbledore's Army." Minerva corrected. "And yes, they have. With my blessing."

Her tone, though no sharper than when she'd first entered the room, was now overshadowed by the glower in her eye. There were a few shared glances, but no one took up the subject again.

"I managed to make contact with the Order a few weeks ago," she continued, "The rumors of Potter infiltrating the Ministry are true, though no one knows what he was after."

"That brave boy..." Flitwick shook his head.

"Stupid is more like it," Hooch snorted. "He's going to get himself killed."

Minerva shot her a warning glance. "The Order has managed to set up radio communications through a secure network. We'll be able to monitor the news as it's actually happening, along with the deaths."

"What good will that do us locked up in here?" Aurora sulked, her arms folded across her chest in a pouty manner.

Minerva could not help but be frustrated at this point. "We can use any and all information we can get. The more we know, the more we can be prepared."

Aurora all but rolled her eyes and began chewing on a fingernail. A few of the staff started to whisper and Minerva was on the verge of jinxing them all when she stopped.

Something had caught her eye out the window. A thick stream of black smoke was rising from somewhere near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She stood to get a better look and the rest of the staff followed suit. Hagrid's shouts were the first of many.

"My hut!"

Immediately the half-giant rocked to his feet, knocking several of the staff members in his effort to escape their cramped quarters.

"Everyone out!" Minerva ordered, directing them to the door, but Hagrid, beside himself, was clawing at the window. He'd managed to pull back several of the stones and bully his way out before Minerva could stop him.

She swore under her breath and flew out the infirmary doors. "Go to your chambers, all of you!"

She turned, making her way to the courtyard. By this time the small cottage was completely ablaze. She rounded a column reaching for her wand, but from out of nowhere a hand closed around her mouth and an arm around her chest, pinning her.

"Not… so… fast."

Minerva struggled as she recognized his voice. She bit down hard and he swore loudly clutching her now with both arms, forcing her to stay where she was as she writhed desperately against him.

"Remember the last time you tried to interfere with Hagrid's dismissal?" he hissed. "There's no guarantee you'll make it to St. Mungo's this time."

She tried to kick at any part of him she could reach, but deftly he avoided her swings.

"What are you doing with him?"

"It has come to our attention that your colleague has been hosting 'support Potter' parties in that disgusting thing he calls a home. We can't have that now can we?"

Screams could be heard from across the yard, first from Hagrid, then others. Spells clashed in the distance beyond the hill, sparks and jets of light filling the sky.

"You're disgusting."

At this he merely chuckled. "I had thought to excuse his childish stupidity. After all, what threat is he to us? But your repeated insolence cannot go unpunished. And what better way to make you understand than by taking it out on others?"

There was an unfamiliar, ear-splitting cry.

"No! Hagrid!" Minerva strained to see just beyond the hill to Hagrid's hut.

Once more she tried to wrench herself free.

"I know you better than you think, Minerva," he said silkily, holding her even tighter than before.

He watched her eyes shut tightly, her breasts heaving with every breath beneath his hold. He knew she must be thinking, planning her next move. But Hagrid had more than enough friends in the Forbidden Forest. If he was smart enough to run, he would get away.

He listened to the violent thumps of her heart, steadying his own rapid beating with great effort. He hated being so near to her. Hated smelling the faint perfume in her hair. But he would hold her there as long as necessary. He was not about to let her go charging after them.

Proof, Dumbledore had said, as though she didn't already hate him with every fiber of her being. But Severus knew more than one way to skin a cat. He knew the pain she would feel, the blame and guilt she would swallow if Hagrid were killed… And so she would be tortured. But he could not hurt her… could not let _anyone_ hurt her…

After an indeterminable amount of time, the shouting stopped. There had been a procession of thunderous crashes through trees and Severus could only guess his predictions had come true. He waited until he saw the dimly lit robes of his fellow Death Eaters as they kicked loose clumps of dirt up the hill, confirming Hagrid's escape.

Then he looked down at the woman in his arms. She had long since stopped struggling to free herself, but he had not even noticed the change that had come about them. She had been stiff and on guard when he'd grabbed her, every muscle tense with that common urge of fight-or-flight, but now… her eyes still closed she'd let her body lean into his. Her hands hung loosely at her sides and he was terrified to realize that his own arms had relaxed.

How long they had stood this way, he didn't know. But he'd be foolish not to realize the dangers of it.

Swiftly, and without another word, he left her. He was not there to see her eyes flutter open, startled and confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! We're gearing up to something big (if that wasn't evident) so I'm glad you're all enjoying he build up!

.

.

.

.

Despite whatever feelings he may have expressed to Albus on the matter, Severus was spending more and more of his time tailing her. He'd let Minerva slip out of this castle once under his watch but he would not make the same mistake twice, especially now. It had not been difficult to make excuses for crossing her path there at Hogwarts, but as the Christmas Holidays drew near, Severus's apprehension was getting the better of him.

The Dark Lord was desperate for something. Something he couldn't find. He was traveling now, where, it was not Severus's place to know, but the more Voldemort struggled in his search, the more violent and unpredictable his actions became. And he was long overdue for a visit.

Severus tried to ignore his thoughts as he pushed aside the door to his chambers. His new chambers. Directly adjacent to the Headmaster's office was the cozy, two-room cell where Severus was forced to spend his nights; its only furnishings a sparse chair before the fireplace and countless books in high stacks lining the walls, beyond that the bedroom.

He slammed the door behind him. How he dreaded his nights here.

More often than not he slept on a cot in the sitting room. He had yet to sleep in the bed that Albus and Minerva had more than consummated their marriage in. He crossed the room swiftly, as though even the air still smelled of _them_, retrieving one of the many books before walking directly into the office. He rounded the corner where an old Pensieve and high mirror stood. Seeing her, however, he stopped.

She sat with her back to him, upright and square-shouldered, at a long table along the far end of the room, her black, perfectly placed bun smoothly moving up and down to the rhythm of her quill as she wrote.

For one agonizing second Severus's heart beat frantically, but then she turned around, disturbed by his approach, and he saw clearly not the hard, battle-won lines of Minerva's perfect face, but the soft and naïve expression of Septima Vector.

She took in his expression quizzically and he struggled to subdue his careless gape. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Septima's brow scrunched up in confusion. "I… You said…"

"Never mind," he said, Banishing his cloak to a hook and striding over to his desk. Taking this as a sign that she could stay, Septima cautiously returned to her work.

Severus plopped into his seat, the back of the chair hitting the desk with a loud thud, followed by a second as he slammed the book down. Septima was sensible enough not to look up. He drummed his fingers on the wood. He remembered clearly the morning she had knocked timidly at his door, standing there with her head bent, asking in a terrified whisper, why. Why hadn't he allowed Amycus have her?

"You know I'm pure-blood," she'd said.

Severus had scowled in reply, as though the inconvenience of explaining to her what should be completely obvious was utterly beneath him. "And as such, must be preserved."

Whatever she thought of this response she'd come there with a purpose, and so she'd begged him to hide her. He'd refused. She started to cry. He moved to shut the door in her face but she'd blocked him, gripping his robes and croaking through the sobs, "Please! He follows me! Watches me, oh please!"

"He barely touched you, you ridiculous girl!"

But in the end, he'd relented. It was not worth the effort to fight her.

Now she came to his rooms regularly. He barely noticed her amongst the other trinkets that littered the office. He wouldn't have noticed her at all tonight if it hadn't been for her hair. It was such a trifle of a thing. Yes, it had been growing darker for weeks now, a change he'd observed the same as he did everything: with meticulous intent to know every detail of his surroundings for the ability to produce a convincing lie, nothing more. But tonight it had startled him. It was such a deep shade of black…

Attempting to direct his thoughts elsewhere he opened the book, submerging himself in _Odle and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_. Absentmindedly he flipped through the pages of spells to banish poverty, spells to ward off foes, to procure forgiveness and mend the heart – nothing practical among the plethora of fabricated, "arcane" incantations – but he could not focus on the words. The scratching of Septima's quill echoed through the otherwise silent room and he glanced up once more despite himself.

Her neck was bent in concentration. All he could see was the back of her hair above the high neckline of her robes. In this soft, falling light she resembled so cruelly Minerva's silhouette. For a moment he imagined brushing his lips against the sweet curve of her shoulder, her soft hair tickling his cheek while his hands slid down the sides of her dress…

He swallowed hard, staring a second longer at the woman who was not Minerva, before he suddenly barked, "What are you doing?"

Septima jumped so high the quill flew from her hand. Her eyes wide as saucer plates, she turned around. "What do you mean?"

Standing, Severus crossed the room, stopping only when he was so close the young witch had to look straight up at him, hovering dangerously above her.

"_What_ are you doing?" he asked again, this time his voice low.

She stared at him, false courage plain as any he'd seen in a Gryffindor's eyes. "Nothing," she said.

"Nothing cannot account for your sudden change in appearance, Professor Vector."

"Well I..." she faltered. "I thought–" Her face distorted, awkwardly childish as she gripped the fabric of her robe. "I thought you would like it."

Severus eyed her, a sneer nudging at his lips. "I've had enough of your pleasures, my dear," he said turning from her.

"I know!" She nearly knocked the chair over in her attempt to follow him. She stopped short, however, at his expression.

"I mean," she said again, "I know you don't want me." She saw his eyebrow rise and continued quickly. "But I know what you _do_ want, and I know that you can't have it."

Severus was at a loss for words. What the devil was this twit of a woman talking about? He folded his arms securely in front of his chest, and his face darkened. "_I_ am Headmaster of Hogwarts, trusted servant of the Dark Lord in his reign. There is _nothing_ I cannot have, nor anything you possess that I would crave."

Her face was downright virginal when she replied. "You wouldn't let them hurt me. And most importantly, you wouldn't let them hurt _her_." She was getting braver now; he could see it in those tedious blue eyes.

Severus's own eyes narrowed as he watched her remove her cloak to reveal beneath it a modest, dark green dress. He took one look at the long sleeves and high neckline before he seized her by the arm, backing her, startled, into the wall and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He was painfully aware of the portraits' eyes all around them.

Septima bit her lip. "Don't you know?" She looked at him imploringly and sighed when he didn't respond. "I love you, Severus," she said simply. He scoffed, pulling away. "But I do! I wish so much that you could love me the way you love her but even if–"

"I do not _love_," Severus said through gritted teeth. "Anyone."

At this Septima cocked her head, almost as if she pitied him. "You constantly watch her, you won't let the Carrows touch her, even when she undermines you at every turn… I saw you," she said, which got his attention, and he looked at her, unsure. "In the courtyard… The rest of us spend every second petrified that any minute He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come storming through those doors to murder us all, and you can tell me all you want that you're loyal to him, but you would never let that happen to her. You are always near her, always standing by ready to defend her, ready to protect her…"

Severus listened to this speech dispassionately, his expression callous, and his sneer was more than believable when he replied, "She will not be spared in the end."

"But you love her!" Septima said, almost desperate now, as though she dreaded her fate if her giant gambit didn't pay off.

Snape turned to her with an odd sort of expression. His lips curled, mocking her. "_Love…_ that is an interesting theory. Was it love, then, that made me a Death Eater? Love, then, the reason I have devoted my life to the Dark Lord? _Love_ that compelled me to strip her of her title, her position, and put her life in catastrophic danger? Or better yet, _love_, that forced me to murder, with my own hands, the man that was her lover, mentor, and _husband_?"

Septima stood very still. Severus had come so close to her face that his hot, biting breath stung her skin. She let the silence fill the room before she finally replied. "And yet I never gave you her name."

There was a pause. A pause that stretched such a length of time that later Septima would not believe she had survived it. The black, furious eyes of Severus Snape bore down upon her like the very bearer of death himself. But when at last he spoke, his voice was hollow, bereft of any and all emotion.

"It's too late for you to return to your rooms," he said, gesturing to the door that joined his quarters. "Sleep in there tonight. But _only_ tonight."

For a second she didn't move, as though frightened his anger would follow as soon as she turned her back. But with a sudden rustle of her skirt she turned on the spot, hurrying away from him to the safety of another room.

Severus's eyes shifted from one portrait to the next as he closed the door behind her. Years of practiced calm returned to him as he walked back to his desk, but his heart thumped wildly as the springs of the chair took his weight. He read – no, pretended to read – from the open book before him, but the words streamed past him without meaning.

He waited. Waited for the meddlesome voice to twitter behind him, for the words that would end the charade and be done with this one secret at least. But Albus's portrait proved to be as sly and unpredictable as the wizard himself when at length he said, "Professor Vector seems upset tonight. Not the Carrows again I hope?"

Severus didn't look up, waiting the customary amount of time before replying. "I have given her the protection of my room and my 'intent,' as you know. So far they've bought my story of entitlement. Still, I doubt she is safe from them."

Albus nodded. From the corner of his eye Severus tried not to see the contemplative way Albus rocked back and forth, no doubt feeding himself theories with pieces of scattered information. He wished he were no larger than a thread, so that he might disappear into the hideous rug beneath his feet. He dreaded the next thing out of the old man's mouth.

But Albus remained silent, gently rocking back and forth, tapping the arm of his chair thoughtfully.

Early the next morning, while the rest of the castle slept, Septima crept from Severus's bedchamber. He was nowhere to be seen, nor did she know where he had spent the night. The door to the Headmaster's office closed quietly, and she looked up and down each side of the corridor, hurriedly returning to her own rooms.

The bright green eyes of a small tabby followed her all the way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minerva stood discreetly to the side as the students fiddled with bags and scarves, waiting their turn for a carriage to take them to the station. You could read the stifled excitement on every face, itching to leave this place they had once so loved.

Not too far away, Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout stood very close to one another. Minerva could just make out their quiet conversation above the bustle.

"Well," Sprout was saying, "it's sure to be an interesting Christmas this year. You'll be glad to go home to some warmer weather, I'm sure. Horsham must be positively beautiful." There was very little cheer in her usually merry voice and Minerva noticed the agitated way she rubbed her hands together.

Hooch looked down at the bundled woman twirling her thumbs before her. "Actually, I think it's high time I spent the holidays in Malton, with you."

Pomona looked up, shifting slightly to one leg. "You mean that?" she said.

Hooch smiled. "I do." She took Pomona's hand and squeezed it.

Minerva could feel a twinge of envy bubble up as the two witches walked off down the courtyard towards the gate. It was not as if their relationship was unknown, and she was more than glad for them that they would not have to face this dreary Christmas alone. It was just another sharp reminder that Albus was gone. This would be her first Christmas without him…

Behind her she heard soft footsteps, and then, from beneath a large hat and beard at her waist, someone spoke.

"I shouldn't doubt your reasons for staying behind, Minerva, they are no doubt logical. After all, you were originally destined for my House. But then, I wouldn't put it past a Gryffindor to ignore logic and reason altogether."

Minerva smiled, blinking back a mist that had clouded her eyes. "I appreciate your faith in me, Filius."

Professor Flitwick took in her appearance fully before crossing his arms. "Are you sure I ought not to stay? You really shouldn't be here alone."

"No," she said. "You should be with your family. I've no desire to receive another Howler from Mary for keeping you here."

He chuckled affectionately. "She has a way with words, my Mary."

Diverted he glanced around to see Rolanda hook her arm around Pomona's waist as the two stepped into the coach. "At least she's discreet," he said, somewhat disapprovingly.

Minerva followed the direction of his eye. Being half goblin, Filius was somewhat lagging in his way of thinking. Though kindly and jovial to any and all, he kept his true opinions to himself.

"They won't be alone this Christmas, at least."

Filius turned pink. He'd forgotten about Albus. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Minerva was a strong witch but she was not made of steel. "Let Firenze stay, or Horace if someone must," he said. "You've got to get out of here. Just for a while."

Minerva shook her head, brushing away the moisture from her eye. "Horace is visiting the grandchildren. No, Filius I will be perfectly fine. I haven't spent a Christmas away from Hogwarts in over thirty years. I'll not let some Dark Lord understudy take that tradition away from me."

Minerva didn't notice, but Filius blinked. Twice. He'd heard Minerva use the name "Dark Lord" before, although it was almost exclusively reserved for Death Eaters and their supporters. It was not a term uttered by anyone in the Order, ever. Except of course, for Severus. Considering the man's history, it hadn't seemed strange at the time.

Filius would never question Minerva's loyalties. He knew her too well for that. But still, sometimes, she could make him cringe. From a distance he noticed Severus's black figure standing between two large pillars, carefully watching the students pile silently into the carriages. Carefully watching, but as if he were looking through them, not really seeing them at all.

Filius looked back at Minerva, whose head was turned a full ninety degrees from where Severus stood, and he wondered for maybe the hundredth time whether he would ever truly know her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christmas Eve morning Minerva awoke to snow. Real, white, rolling blankets of powder and frost. Still in her nightgown she tiptoed barefoot over the cold floor to the main window of her room. She could feel the chill air rising to meet her and it felt wonderful, as nothing had in a very long time.

Small flakes were still drifting out of the clouded sky and she had an impish urge to reach out for them. Grabbing her wand she vanished the glass instantly, smiling as the rush of wind sent flurries into her eyes and nose.

She leaned out the window and breathed deeply. She could almost pretend she was eleven years old, home in Scotland, waiting for her younger brothers to wake and bicker over who would get the first piece of Dundee cake.

It was a memory that seemed too silly to be remembered now, so long since. She shook her head, chiding herself for her behavior. She was about to replace the glass and ready herself for the day when she froze. For leaning against the some twenty feet of stone beneath her window stood Severus.

Thank Merlin his eyes were closed. Cautiously Minerva drew back, but not so far that she couldn't see his ghostly face arched skyward.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, ignoring the chilled air around him. He hadn't been able to sleep that night, passing endlessly in his study until he'd finally ended up outside Minerva's rooms. He'd meant for her to leave, more for his own peace of mind than hers. But he couldn't deny he was glad when she'd fought him, demanding to stay with the few students who had no home to return to. He might have gone mad wondering where she was otherwise.

He checked his timepiece. Nearly six; she'd be waking soon. Opening his eyes he squinted towards the first-floor window, its glass fogged over from the cold. He pulled his coat snug, standing erect to brush the irksome snow from his shoulders.

At breakfast that morning, the silence was deafening.

The Great Hall was a mere shadow of its former glory. There were no lights, no mistletoe, no towering trees that stretched upwards into the whimsical sky of the enchanted ceiling. Nor could you hear a carol as you passed this or that suit of armor. Hogwarts was utterly lifeless.

It showed in the faces of the unhappy students left to spend their holiday here. There were five. Admittedly a larger number than Severus had expected.

Two of the children belonged to fellow Death Eaters. Bakor Jr. and Miss Adelaide La Row he knew from his own house, though they had never been in each other's good graces and sat a fair ways apart. On the other side of the room the scene played out in antithesis. The Malone brothers, three years between them, sat as close as they could at the same large table, though the older was a Hufflepuff and the younger Ravenclaw.

In between these pairs sat a lone Gryffindor, Mariah Milton, a first year, recently orphaned by Greyback. Her legs were not yet long enough to touch the floor beneath her seat and she swung them back and forth restlessly as she ate.

Severus hadn't realized he'd been staring at her until he heard the door swing to his left and Minerva walked in. He lowered his eyes to his plate but did not miss the small, almost imperceptible hitch in her step as she saw the staff table.

There were only two seats. The damnable house-elves were too well trained. They had only put out enough seats for the present staff of Hogwarts. As such, the only available position was to Severus's right.

With her chin pointed Minerva took her place, putting knife to butter almost immediately. Severus could hear her defiance in every scrape against the toast. In any other lifetime he would have been amused.

The silence dragged on. The soft clicks of the clock never seemed so loud, nor so slow. He could hear himself chewing, her breathing, and with every second the temptation to speak became more and more overwhelming. Was it he alone that felt this mounting tension? He alone that drew breath every time she moved her hand to her glass, bringing her that much closer?

She stayed so still, her gaze so steady, a better actor he knew only in himself. There could be no denying that hatred had squelched that small flame at last.

This thought made the yearning to speak with her even more powerful. He fumbled for a resolution. There was no conversation to be had that would not seem to her entirely suspicious, but what of a jab? A round of sparring to gloat over her misfortune? That would be more than acceptable from Severus Snape.

Severus wetted his lips and had reached for the cream when she spoke.

"You've sent the Carrows away."

For all his preparation and deliberation, she had beaten him to the punch. There was a moment's pause. He considered her words, the memorandum that silence be maintained at all times in the Great Hall, her thin lips as she took another sip of coffee.

"It is Christmas," he replied. He poured himself a small amount of cream and stirred.

"I suppose even Death Eaters deserve a holiday," she said with mock appreciation.

His lips thinned. "You were directed to take your leave along with the rest of the staff. You can blame your own stubbornness for your position."

"I did not expect to be alone."

Severus raised a brow. "You don't mean to tell me you need help taking care of a handful of students, Professor? You wished so desperately to remain, I sent the Carrows away in your stead. There is no need to waste their time, nor mine in keeping track of them."

Minerva reflected on the orders Severus had given the staff to vacate the school for the holidays. _'Think of it as a generous gift. Amycus and I are more than capable of looking after the unwanted children.'_ Minerva had refused. Not publicly, for that was not the way to win with Severus Snape. She simply had not gone; pointedly ignoring every fierce scowl he had given her.

"Yes, surprising no one else volunteered."

He took some cold broth, eager to end their discourse quickly now it had begun. He realized he had no desire to find out where a conversation between them might go. She, of course, had other ideas.

"I thought Professor Vector would've had a strong desire to stay," she said.

Severus swallowed, striking the center of his bowl sharply with the tip of his spoon. All five students looked up but just as quickly returned to their meals.

But then he seemed to relax, the whisper of a smile playing at his lips. "Jealousy becomes you."

Minerva kept her voice low, aware that students' hearing was keener than their professors would like to think. "I wonder what it is you've offered her," she said. "Protection from the Carrows? Or better yet, your Master? If I remember correctly, even you can't procure that sort of favor, now can you?"

The smirk on Severus's face vanished.

His eyes grew so black they seemed almost to disappear. Beneath the table his left fist clenched, tightening the muscles that ran up his arm across his tattoo. The redirected blood shot back through his heart, tight in his chest, until it surged and collected in a hot, heavy mass against his lungs. For a second he struggled even to draw breath.

He tried to force himself to reply. It was nothing more than a paltry slight, but he felt it as a hard blow. She knew how to hurt him most and she meant it to crawl, prickly and poisonous under his skin. He had failed Lily, utterly and completely. On opposing sides of war he'd been unable to save her, to protect her, and how she had hated him…

Slowly he cast his eyes to Minerva. She stirred her morning coffee with one lazy finger, "innocently" unaware of the effects of her words.

How had he found his way here again?

Against her better judgment, Minerva gave him a quick glance, a mistake she regretted instantly as they locked eyes. She could almost feel his fury and his anguish staring back at her through the blackness. After all this time, the memory of the girl he'd loved and lost was still too much for him.

How could you ever understand such a man? Wanting, in the same moment, to hurt him and hold him. How could the man who had taken everything from her, who had used her so badly, be capable of a love such as that?

Severus had become too distracted by Minerva's odd expression. He tore his eyes away, mentally chiding himself. It was madness, this wanting. Treacherous. After all this time, he still had learned nothing. He continued, always, to yearn for what he could not have; filling his thoughts with mindless, hopeless endeavors to love those who could only ever hate him.

He picked up his mug of coffee, the hot surface warming his cold hands, allowing him to focus on something other than her. Something real. He took a sip, letting that warmth slide through him, filling him. And when the sensation had vanished he had made his decision. He could no longer love Minerva, would not. He had too long been plagued with false hopes and restless nights that threatened to reveal him every time he showed her any favor.

He could not allow it to go on. Not when he was so close, so close to ending what he had started. So close to clearing his debt… Whatever hold Minerva had had on his heart must be broken. Whatever love remained must be forgotten.

"I have no intention of procuring favors this time," he said tight-lipped at last.

He would tear it out of him if he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

"NO!"

Minerva's voice rang out above the startled gasps of the crowd.

From his vantage point at the head of the room Severus found her in a sea of eyes and glowered. The Great Hall had been cleared of its usual tables and chairs and students stood in long rows according to year and House. The staff was in a small group, lined against the wall, listening to his announcement with looks of horror. Minerva was in the center of them.

With a small shove off the podium Severus stepped back, giving a curt nod to the slender man beside him, "Minister."

Pius Thicknesse stepped forward. He ran a hand through his greying hair, an unnerving grin plastered on his face. "Thank you. And thank you to Hogwarts for welcoming me here today. As Headmaster Snape has informed you, these are difficult times. The Ministry therefore has deemed it essential to ensure the safety, and legitimacy, of all wizarding students here at Hogwarts. In order to achieve this, certain measures must be taken."

Thicknesse gripped the edge of the pulpit, his fingers turning a grotesque shade of red. If anyone could have seen inside Minerva's pocket they'd have found red fingers to match, circled around her wand.

"I think it will come as no surprise," Thicknesse continued, "that I have come here personally to see that the requirements of this new act are met without complications. There are those among you that are here under _nefarious_ pretenses, and they must be eradicated from this sacred institution of wizard learning."

His eyes swept the room, as if he could tell by their faces Muggle-born from pure-blood.

"Several officials with me today have volunteered to escort these young individuals to the train back to London, where a proper assessment of their wizardry may be completed. Your cooperation is appreciated. Madam Umbridge, if you would."

Everyone watched as a short, toad-like woman in a fluffy pink cardigan waddled up behind him.

Umbridge stepped up with a pleasant smile, adjusting her glasses and unrolling a length of parchment. She began her speech, as always, with a sharp clearing of her throat. "When I call your name, you will please walk directly towards the exit and relinquish your wand to one of the Ministry officials awaiting you. Dennis and Collin Creevey. Justin Finch-Fletchley…"

Almost immediately "Ministry officials" were in the crowd, though Minerva recognized very few of them from her numerous visits. They began grabbing students as they were flagged, pulling them out of the desperate grasps of their classmates, and suddenly the room was alight with young voices shouting threats and cries for help.

Minerva moved faster than anyone, reducing three of the larger Ministry personnel into fuzzy, blind moles before anyone knew what had happened. Many of the older students followed suit, brandishing their wands and sending jets of light at the Snatchers. It was not long before the Great Hall was in total chaos.

Minerva shouted at Filius to get the children into the fireplaces. Charms had been in place for months that would immediately deliver a student to the corridor just outside the Room of Requirement if they but stepped inside. The D.A. had set up a kind of a safe house there, where Minerva desperately hoped they could not be reached. She had made it understood from day one that in the event of an emergency, everyone was to get the younger children out first.

She pushed her way through the crowd, scooping up a second-year as she ran, all but throwing her into the hearth. Across the way she could see Neville and Luna, as well as other faculty, doing the same.

One of the Snatchers reached for her but she buckled him with a Knockback Jinx. Another caught her arm, swinging her around, and Severus finally bellowed, "Enough!" – right before the brute of a man crumpled under her fist.

The Headmaster's voice echoed over the crowd and many of the fighters, good and bad alike, stopped at this command, so used to following orders. But there were several that ignored him and continued to fight back. Irritably Severus cast a series of spells that soon had the rebels on their knees, their arms and legs bound by an invisible rope.

"Anyone who makes another move will find themselves out of here and on their way to Azkaban!" Pius shouted, popping up from his hiding place behind the podium.

There was a moment's pause, and then several students rushed at once, vanishing into the fireplaces, at least two grabbing other students as they went. Severus whirled around, fire blazing in his eyes as he searched for the source. He then saw Minerva's lips, rapidly forming the counter-spell to his binding curse under her breath. Automatically his hand shot out. "You there! Take her outside!"

Two of the larger Snatchers grabbed Minerva by each arm and she quickly pointed her wand at their feet, hitting them with Stinging Hexes. Both men dropped her instantly as their ankles swelled in pain. Several more stepped forward to take their place, wands raised, as a yell came across the room.

"No! I'll take her! She doesn't need to be manhandled!"

Hooch shoved Umbridge out of her way, skidding to a halt in front of Minerva, her hands raised in surrender.

She looked straight at Severus, who grit his teeth but begrudgingly gave a small jerk of his head. Wands still raised, the Snatchers slowly backed away.

Hooch grabbed Minerva roughly, backing her out of the room. "Come on. Come on," she said, struggling to push her out the door.

Over Hooch's shoulder Minerva could see students being jostled about, their wands seized and stuffed into bags. Sprout and Flitwick were among them, keeping the young ones away from the Snatchers as best they could, but there was nothing they could do to stop them from taking the Muggle-borns.

Hooch read the look of rage that flashed across Minerva's eyes and she hollered to Professor Vector, who seemed glued to the floor. "Septima, help me get her out of here."

But Minerva snapped before Septima had even taken a step. "Don't you touch me!"

Septima drew back, alarmed.

"Here, let me help you," Slughorn said, coming up beside them.

Hooch shook him off. "No, you get back in there and help Filius. Aurora, come with me."

Professor Sinistra rushed over, taking Minerva by the elbow, and together she and Hooch managed to drag Minerva out of the room. They set her down on the steps of the grand staircase and firmly held her by her shoulders as the door shut behind them.

And then there was silence. Minerva sat motionless, pinned between the two professors, her eyes locked on the door. Faintly she could hear Hooch talking, trying to calm her, but Minerva wasn't listening. Red sparks were erupting from her wand and Aurora jumped back several times as the hot embers scorched her robes. Mentally Minerva counted the number of Muggle-born students. There were twelve in the first year alone. There hadn't been time to get them all out. Even if they'd managed to get all the first- and second-years that still left almost sixty unaccounted for.

Minutes ticked by, each one more painful than the last, until finally the oak doors opened again and Poppy emerged, walking swiftly towards them. "You'd better get back in there, they're asking for all brooms to be confiscated. Seem to think we've tampered with them so that Muggle-borns can fly them."

Hooch rose with a fierce expression and Minerva followed suit, but Poppy caught her firmly, keeping her in place.

Minerva's face was murderous. "You don't expect me to just stand here! To do _nothing_?" Her eyes followed Hooch as the door closed behind her, granting the smallest glimpse of the backs of a few heads.

"I have to get back in there. I need to – "

Poppy took Minerva's face in both hands, forcing her to look away. "Shhh, please luv. Please, don't do this." She brushed Minerva's hair fervently. "We need you here. We all need you here."

Minerva breathed hard, trying to focus. She wanted to do and say so many things, but as all her thoughts collided her face bunched and grimaced. Helplessly she brought her hands to her head. "Then what do I do? Tell me what to do! They're going to kill them!"

"We don't know that – "

"How can we not? You know what they're capable of!"

"Minerva, they're only children," Aurora spoke up.

"Exactly, they're only children!"

"But, they're not even a threat, they may just hold them," she said, trying again to reassure her, but you could see her resolve beginning to wane.

"For how long? A week? A month? What happens then? What happens when they get bored of frightening them, or run out of room to keep them? What will they do with them then?"

Aurora shook her head, her face suddenly horribly contorted. "I don't know! I don't know what's to become of us!" She made a high shriek, burying her face in her hands, and began to sob.

Aurora's outburst seemed to steady Minerva somehow and instinctively she reached out, cradling her against her chest. "I'm sorry," she said, patting Aurora's back as calmly as she could muster. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm only angry. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing…"

Like clockwork the doors of the Great Hall clunked opened once more, and Severus walked out. For a hard second Minerva locked eyes with him, but she saw nothing there in the blackness but the same bitter indifference.

"After you, Minister," he said, escorting Thicknesse towards the door.

Pius looked over at the scene with derision. "I hope you have a suitable punishment for your staff, Severus," he said. "This appalling display of defiance is a terrible influence for the students. It would be a shame to learn they are being instructed in this manner."

Severus gave a gracious sneer. "Good help is hard to come by in these trying times. What I have to work with are merely the unfortunate leftovers of the previous Headmaster's incompetent hiring practices. However, I shouldn't let it worry you, I'll soon find a replacement for her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two weeks later Minerva found herself in the staff room, an untouched cup of tea to her left, and an unplayed chessboard to her right.

As soon as the Minister had left she'd called Aberforth to send word to the Order.

Though the D.A.'s occupation of the Room of Requirement made it impossible to get to the vanishing cabinet without risking the students safety, they had managed to set up a portal to Hogsmeade through Aberforth's living room. The bitter old barkeep was now her only connection to the world outside Hogwarts.

She could only hope the Order had received the message in time and been able to intercept the train. But being so completely cut off from everyone else, she couldn't know for sure.

Some of the students had been able to escape with the help of the D.A. Filius had assured her he saw more than a few slip under robes and into the walls, and she had learned from Longbottom that thirteen were still here, in hiding with the rest.

That left 57 children. Merlin, they could be anywhere by now. They could be…she hated to think where they could be.

The rest of the staff had been trying for weeks to reassure her of their situation. She was constantly surrounded by a chorus of _"You did all that you could"_ and "_There's nothing more you can do now."_

Now her colleagues had put it in their heads that they should try and cheer her up. After all, joy and merriment had been wanting here at Hogwarts for too long. They all thought a little laughter would do them good, and maybe take their minds off what was happening.

No one wanted to take their mind off of it more than Aurora. Unable to face the reality of it, the poor girl had become even more cheerful and bubbly than before, hiding behind a veil of laughter. She was, at that very minute, playing a trick on Trelawney, whereby she agreed wholeheartedly at every ridiculous prediction the woman made and asked continuously, "What happens next?" after every pause.

The story of Professor Sinistra's future was becoming more convoluted by the second as the Divination professor was running out of clever, albeit unlikely, ideas.

All about the room the staff listened intently, grateful for the small diversion, and muffling their snickering appropriately, but Minerva couldn't even produce a smile. She just kept thinking about those children. And more often than she would have liked to admit, she thought about Severus.

She just couldn't believe it. She would never have imagined him to go so far, to send infants to their death and never bat an eye. She had thought… Merlin what _had_ she thought? That Severus was still the man she had once loved? That it all must be some horrible mistake – he could never kill Albus. Ridiculous! He _had_ killed Albus. He had allowed Death Eaters to take over Hogwarts, to torture children unable to defend themselves. And he had threatened her own life on more than one occasion.

The Severus she'd known had never existed. He was merely a character to be played. Her loyalty and trust a goal to be achieved. It seemed obvious their affair had been nothing but a game meant to amuse him, stuck, as he was, in this place with so few diversions…

She stopped, ashamed that she felt so keenly a sharp pain in her stomach at this thought. She picked up her tea, now cold.

On the couch Aurora was still pretending to be enthralled at Trelawney's predictions, and the poor woman was looking exhausted. But as Aurora repeated for the hundredth time, "What happens next?" Trelawney at last figured out how to win the game.

"Why then of course, you die!" she said, sounding elated by her own news.

"But how do I die?" Aurora goaded her again. "It must be a grand exit, mustn't it? After such an extraordinary life!"

Here Trelawney put on a mask of humility. "I could never tell a person the how and why of their passing. It would be too large a burden for anyone to carry."

"Oh, but please, you must know. I promise I won't –"

"I cannot! The Eye must rest!" She held up her hands dramatically. "We shall all of us perish, and perish soon I do fear. But take comfort that you have enjoyed your youth to its fullest, and have not been taken, as so many will be, too soon in the throws of childhood."

Trelawney finished her speech with a flourish of her hands, but the temper of the room had changed dramatically. Poppy stood, immediately crossing the room and wagging her finger rapidly. Their muffled argument was lost to Minerva but the tense, sideways glances thrown her way were not.

Aurora gingerly removed herself from the conversation, giving Minerva a false smile as she passed. "Don't worry, if her prediction is certain death we can be assured that everyone will be just fine."

She moved to sit near Septima, immediately changing the subject to the color of her hair and chiding her at her appalling taste in hats. Minerva glared at Vector as they spoke, her hands crossed daintily over her lap.

As if to ease some of the tension that now clouded the room, or perhaps seeing Minerva's stare, Professor Sprout walked over to Minerva, refreshing both of their teas and taking the seat beside her.

"You know, I was worried about you last summer," she said. "They'd started calling you the Grey Lady after Albus died."

Minerva acknowledged the hot tea but didn't respond.

"I remember when I buried Harold. It seemed so cruel to lose him so young."

Minerva looked up curiously. "I'd forgotten you were married."

"Yes, I'm sure Rolanda wishes she could forget it too," she said, eyes twinkling. "But love finds us, not the other way around. I have been more than lucky in my life."

"You're glad your husband is dead then?" Minerva said, regretting even before she spoke her damn Scottish temper.

But Pomona was not a Hufflepuff for nothing, and she laid her hand gently over Minerva's. "I loved Harold with everything in me, and am forever grateful for the time we had together, but I no longer mourn his passing. Without it I would not be here today, loving as I do that damnable witch of a woman so fiercely."

Minerva smiled weakly, at last taking a sip of her tea. "The Grey Lady, is it?" she asked at length.

Sprout smiled. "For a while. We were afraid the loss of Albus would be too great for you, after so many years. But you perked up a bit when Snape came back. I saw that old fight in you again. We need that fight now, Min. If anyone's going to get us out of this, it's you."

Minerva only stared at her. She didn't want to think about what Pomona's words might mean. Though it was strange to hear after so many attempts by the staff to try and pacify her. Minerva, of course, had ignored them all. As long as one of her students was in danger, she had to do something. She just didn't know what she _could_ do.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She knew what she could do. What she _wanted_ to do. She just didn't know how to go about it. Or how to survive it…

But as Professor Vector caught her glaring at her for the third time that afternoon, Minerva knew very well what she _had_ to do. And that was to get rid of Severus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three weeks after the incident a very strange thing happened on a very ordinary morning.

The occupants of Hogwarts had grown accustomed to their morning meals. Porridge and possibly an egg on toast was the most one could hope for. It was not a proper setting to start each day. Even the sky remained a depressing murky grey above them. The one thing that had made these mornings bearable was the flurry and excitement of the morning post, but even that had been abolished. Every bird had been confined to the owlery for months.

It was, therefore, more than just a small surprise when in the middle of breakfast a large brown owl swooped into the room. Every head shot up, following the rapid beating of wings as it bobbed across the wide space above them.

Soon it came to a halt, landing nimbly on the long staff table directly in front of Headmaster Snape, dropping the letter it had held perched in its beak.

Severus eyed the bird warily. It was not one he recognized. The large searing burn marks along its left side suggested it had made the trip with great pains, probably against its will. It wobbled awkwardly, drooping to one side then jerking back up, but it did not leave.

The owner, whoever he or she may have been, was probably long since dead.

Lazily Severus pulled out his wand, killing the bird on the spot, and returned to cutting his steak. When he lifted his head again, everyone quickly managed to avert their eyes.

Later Severus carried both the letter and the small brown corpse to the owlery. He placed the stiff bird on one of the shelves, tapping it three times with his wand to reverse his Impedimentia and the old owl fluffed back to life. Only then did he peel back the wax seal and unfold the letter.

Very near to midnight Severus waited by the gates.

There was a chill in the air that should have meant no more than a lingering winter, but to Severus it felt like something else entirely. Why would he be coming to Hogwarts? Why now?

There was a loud pop, and to his credit, Severus did not flinch. Where previously had been only air now stood a tall, deathly looking creature draped all in black. Severus lowered his head so that his eyes were parallel to the ground.

"My Lord."

A second later Voldemort was inside, the wrought iron gate shut securely behind him, and they began to walk.

"Everyone is inside."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will not tolerate interruption, Severus. From anyone."

"Of course. Wards have been placed on every door and window in the castle in preparation of your arrival. No one will disturb you."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "See that they don't."

They came a small bend in the path and here Voldemort stopped short. This was Severus's cue to leave.

"My Lord," Severus said, twisting his head into a short bow. He turned, making his way up along the narrow path back to the castle, behind him hearing the rustle of feet through the grass, but he would not look back.

He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his robe for warmth. All throughout the long walk to the castle gates he had fingered the glass orb that rested there, and as he made his way back he found the Portrayal once more, absently rolling it around and around between his fingers.

He had not looked at it since Christmas Eve. It was as though Minerva had undone something within him. So vicious were her words he could not imagine that anything now remained of what they had once shared. So he had succeeded, in part. He had meticulously stamped out any love she may have felt for him, but he had only managed to dull her effects on him.

While he had willpower and discipline enough for twenty men he did not have enough of either to forget her.

Since that morning he had tried to abandon her completely. Yes, he no longer followed her movements, making sure that his path crossed hers, and yes, he no longer sought her through the Portrayal but no, he had not abandoned her. He kept that small glass ball with him at all times, securely pinned in his pocket, just in case.

The wind picked up, sending flurries of dust around his feet, and he tried to put his mind to other things, but his thoughts drifted back to her. Where would she be? Sitting at her dresser, slowly unwinding her hair out of that tight bun, combing back the dark strands with her fingers before she plaited it against her shoulder for sleep…

Reluctantly Severus pulled the Portrayal from his pocket, eyeing the glass object as though it held only bad news. He saw nothing but the dusky haze of a dark room before reluctantly shoving it back.

_Well good_, he thought. Having given into the temptation to look for her, he was glad to not have to tear himself away from her image. He had almost reached the castle when a thought occurred to him. He glanced up at the Gryffindor Tower, where a few lights still flickered through the closed windows, and then he stopped. Once again he pulled the Portrayal from his pocket. But Minerva was not in her rooms or her office. Turning it again and again he realized she was in none of her usual places.

Severus held the object in his hand, staring at it for a long hard moment, and then he turned it one final time and Apparated on the spot.

There was the familiar pop of arrival, the crunching of leaves, and then a sudden, searing light. Severus squinted against the harshness to see two figures struggling fiercely against the black outline of the trees.

Streaks of red light shot through the air, and as Severus ran closer one grabbed the other by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Desperately she struggled to pry herself free but her resistance only infuriated her attacker more, and with unbelievable force Minerva was thrown to the ground. Voldemort raised his wand above his head and –

"My Lord!"

Voldemort whirled around. Severus had appeared not twenty feet from them and he threw himself to the ground, pressing his nose as close to the forest floor as it would allow, his black cape whirling out around him.

"I see I am too late," he said.

Voldemort cracked his neck loudly, the absolute fury building in his hollow eyes. "You were told to _stay_ in the castle."

Severus didn't flinch; though he could see the Dark Lord's feet move to face him. "I beg your forgiveness, my Lord! The Carrows have proven themselves inadequate in their abilities to secure this arrogant witch. I would not have come to search for her but for them. I had hoped to spare you the trouble of dealing with her."

Voldemort fingered his wand thoughtfully, glancing in the direction of the castle. Severus knew the Dark Lord held no store by the Carrows. It was the reason for their employment at Hogwarts: to keep them occupied with "menial" tasks.

"Fortunately for you, Severus," he said, drawing the name out in a slow hiss, "she has seen nothing. But now that she is come…" Voldemort raised his wand once more, malice piercing through the slits of his eyes.

But in the very same instant he swooped around, circling Severus wildly. He had caught sight of the impulsive jerk of Severus's hand.

"You have something to say," he roared. "Out with it!"

Severus looked as though he were having a hard time forming the words. He took two slow breaths, and then grinding his teeth into his cheeks he said, "I had only hoped that I might be the one to deal with her."

Voldemort stopped hovering, eyeing the man at his feet critically.

"I should not ask it, my Lord," Severus continued, "but I beseech you to honor me with this small favor. She has been the bane of my existence for twenty years, listening to her squawks and moans of _Dumbledore this_ and _students that_." He lifted his head slowly as he formed these words, his venomous glare focused on the woman on the ground. She was struggling to regain her breath, her wand thrown hopelessly out of reach. "I could have no greater pleasure that to see her writhing under my wand."

Voldemort had watched Severus's movements carefully, scrupulously considering every word, but now the speech was over he seemed strangely amused. He folded his arms slowly, taking a few steps back. "Very well, Severus," he said, cocking his head to the side. "Have at her."

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Well I don't know why this chapter hasn't generated too many reviews, but I hope it's not due to a lack-luster performance on my part. Please let me know if this story has become boring or predictable, it may be too late to fix that but it will give me better insight for next time. At anyrate, I'm glad some new reviewers seemed to like it! Thanks!


End file.
